Pieces of Childhood Memories
by Rosalind de Sainte-Coquille
Summary: Soccer. Passion. Friendship. Comedy. Comfort. Sorrow. Fun. Happiness. Mystery. Family. Tragedy. Love. Life. Inazuma Eleven. By the way... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and its characters. I only own the OCs and this story's plot. Abbreviation: PoCM.
1. Chapter 1: Raimon

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 1: Raimon**

"Go! Go! Go! Kick that ball to the goal! YES!" cheered Akiyama Yoko to the Teikoku soccer players. **(PS: She's their manager by the way..)**

Kidou sighed. "Akiyama-san, lower your voice."

The girl called Akiyama Yoko grinned. "Hee hee.. but I can't. When I see people playing soccer, I can't help but cheering for them. Hee hee. Sorry if my voice is too loud, Yuuto-kun," she said. **(PS: Yoko calls EVERYONE by their first name.)**

Her name is Akiyama Yoko. She is a student at Teikoku Junior High. She's a smart and brilliant girl, and she is also very beautiful. She is really passionate about soccer. She's also Sakuma Jirou's fraternal twin. And... her personality is way, way, way different than Sakuma.

"Okay, everyone, let's have a break!" said Yoko to Teikoku's soccer players. She has already prepared mineral water and towels. "Onii-chan, you must be really tired," she said to Sakuma," but you did an amazing thing there."

"Thanks," Sakuma smiled to her younger sister.

**Ding, dong! ** The school bell rang. School day is finally over. Students went home. "Onii-chan, may I have a walk around the town? I'll try not to come home late," Yoko said to Sakuma after they arrived at their house.

"Okay, but be careful," advised Sakuma. He might be an arrogant person on the outside, but in the inside, he's a very kind and caring person.

_Hee hee... Today's sure a very beautiful day, _Yoko thought as she walked around Inazuma Town. She then passed the river bank. _Ah... that's Raimon Junior High, practicing soccer for their next match againts Occult Junior High,_ Yoko thought, _the school with scary rumours... Well, the Occult team IS scary after all... and there is someone that looks like a vampire there! _Yoko shivered, thinking about the Occult team.

"Hey! You, over there!" A voice shouted to Yoko.

"Huh?" Yoko saw a girl named Kino Aki called her. "Yes?"

"Come here, and watch Raimon practicing soccer!" called another girl named Otonashi Haruna.

"O-Okay..." Yoko replied. _Well... Onii-chan will be very mad if I play soccer together with Raimon, because Raimon is Teikoku's enemy... but... maybe he won't mind if I just watch them playing from afar.. _Yoko thought, then she ran into Aki and Haruna. Yoko then sit next to Haruna.

"What's your name?" asked Aki to Yoko.

"My name is... A-Akiyama Y-Yoko..."

Haruna and Aki gasped. "Akiyama Yoko? You mean, you're the manager of Teikoku?"

"Y-Yes... But I am not here to spy on Raimon! I'm telling the truth!" Yoko nervously said.

"Hmm.. really?" Haruna glared at Yoko with a deathly glare. Yoko nervously nodded.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Endou from the field. He was referring to Yoko. Then Endou and the others approached Yoko. "Well... I'm... Akiyama. Yoko Akiyama," Yoko replied. "And are you Endou Mamoru from Raimon? You're Raimon's goalkeeper, right?"

"Yes, I am! Hahaha... I guess I'm really popular!" Endou laughed. Yoko just sweatdropped.

"Yosh! Everyone, let's practice!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone went to the field to practice, except Handa. "What?" Yoko asked.

"No..." Handa replied, "I just think... I've...seen you before..."

Yoko laughed. "Ahahaha... It's... It's not what you think! I'm not a spy from Teikoku or whatsoever!"

"Huh? So you're from Teikoku? A-amazing..."

_Eh? He doesn't know that I'm from Teikoku? -.- _Yoko thought. _Well I gues_s _that's Raimon...__ which is very different from Teikoku. _Yoko then sit on the bench with Haruna and Aki again. "Go! Go! Go!" she cheered," Ryuugo, kick the ball to the net! Mamoru-kun, catch it! YAY!"

Haruna and Aki sweatdropped. "Umm..."Haruna said. "Akiyama-senpai, can you please lower your voice a bit?"

"Eh? Am I too loud?"

"Err...Yeah..."

"Umm... Okay. But I'm really confused, is my voice really to loud? Because Kidou Yuuto-kun said that I should lower my voice too..." Yoko said to Haruna.  
"Yes, senpai, you're voice is very loud!" Haruna laughed. "And I was surprised too when I heard that you're from Teikoku, because Teikoku students are quiet and calm.. and you... are not like that. You are really like Endou-senpai-"

"Except that Endou-kun always forgets his homework," Aki interrupted.

Then the three girls laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: EHHHH?

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 2 – EHHHH?**

Yoko smiled as she saw Raimon practicing. "What's wrong?" asked Aki.

"Oh well, nothing's wrong," Yoko replied. "It's just that I feel so happy when I see people playing soccer because they love soccer, not because they only want to win."

"So you mean Teikoku play soccer because they only want to win?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah... and it's because of that COMMANDER," Yoko replied.

"Commander?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Yoko smiled.

Then after a while, Raimon took a break after practice. Yoko heard Endou calling her. "Yes, what's the matter, Mamoru-kun?"

"Hee hee, you're from Teikoku, right?" he asked.

"Huh? How do you know?" asked Yoko confused.

"Well, Handa just told the team earlier," he said. Yoko glared at Handa with a deathly glare. Handa just sweatdropped.

"And if you are from Teikoku, then..." Endou continued the conversation. "Then teach us hissatsu techniques!"

"But Captain," interrupted Kurimatsu, "isn't she our enemy?"

Endou laughed. "It's fine, it's fine! Anyways, Yuko... PLEASE TEACH US HISSATSU TECHNIQUES! Like, for example, the DEATH ZONE!"

Yoko sweatdropped. _Is he forgetful? He got my name wrong, _Yoko thought. "The Death Zone? It's a very difficult technique. And I couldn't teach you that, because if I do, then... Teikoku will be very mad at me. By the way, my name is YOKO, not YUKO."

"Hahaha... sorry," replied Endou.

"But I can tell you the information about Occult Junior High if you want,"Yoko said, smiling.

Endou's eyes sparkled. "Hontouni? Arigato!"

"Occult Junior High is a school with many scary rumors. Some of those are: making the opponents stop in their tracks, causing fevers after the match and making the game cancelled with a huge gust of wind. There's a mysterious something.. Ghost Lock. While they are doing Ghost Lock, the coach chants "ma re ma re to ma re" then Occult Junior High's opponents will stop moving."

"It sounds scary," Kabeyama said. "I want to go to the toilet, Captain.."

"Kabeyama," Endou said. "I understand that you want to go to the toilet.. but.. this is in a river bank and.. no toilet."

Everyone sweatdropped. Then Shishido asked Yoko, "Is there a way to stop the Ghost Lock?"

"Oh yes, there is. But I won't tell you, it is something you need to figure out yourself," replied Yoko.

"Sugoi, where did you get all this information?" Endou asked.

"Well, I've watched them play... and sometimes I watch them practice too."

Everyone gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, because the captain of Occult is... my best friend!" Yoko answered.

"EHHHH?"

"And just so you know, most of the captains in junior high soccer teams are my best friends!" Yoko said proudly.

Once again, "EHHHHH?" Especially Endou said "EHH?" the loudest of all. "Great!" Endou shouted. "Then we could get many information from other teams! But then Akiyama-san, are you forgetting something? You are not my best friend, so why did you say that all of the captains in junior high soccer teams are your best friends? I'm the captain of Raimon, but you're not my best friend!"

Everyone just sweatdropped. There was a long pause. Endou was really confused. "Umm... guys? What's the matter? You're all silent all of of sudden..."

"Don't you hear what she just said?" Aki replied. "She said MOST of the captains, not ALL of the captains."

_He really is forgetful after all..._Yoko thought. Then everyone continued their practice. Everyone tried their best to win against Occult. Especially Someoka tried really hard. He wanted to create his own hissatsu technique, since he didn't want to lose to Gouenji. He tried to score past Endou, but it seems that it is difficult to do, since Endou always catches all the balls that try to get past him. Then suddenly...

"Wow... There's like a dragon open its mouth behind you, Someoka!"

Someoka is very happy to hear that. "Finally, my own hissatsu technique!"

"What should we name it?"

"Dragon Kick!"

"Dragon Someoka!"

Yoko just smiled to see that thing. Then she looked at the bridge near the river bank, she was surprised to see Gouenji heading towards the river bank pitch. "Gouenji?"

Then Gouenji approached Endou and friends. "Endou, I'll join the football club." Everyone was very happy to hear that, and then in no time "YAY!" "Hooray!" and "Yes!" are heard.

"Anoo... Aki, Haruna..."

"Hai, Akiyama-senpai?" asked Haruna.

"I want to ask you a question, now who's voice is louder, the Raimon football club or me?"

"Well, I think, YOUR voice is louder, Akiyama-senpai," Haruna replied.

There was a long silence between the two managers and Yoko. Yoko can't believe what Haruna said. _Eleven voices vs. one voice... how could my voice be louder than eleven loud voices? Is my voice really that loud..?_ She thought.

"EHHHHHH?"

**PS: I hope this chapter is not crappy for you, because for me it is crappy . ****By the way, chapter 2 ends~! Just be patient and wait for the next chapter! And I'll try to make it not crappy..**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play Soccer!

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 3 – Let's Play Soccer! **

Yoko was still shocked that her voice is louder than eleven voices. Suddenly, the blonde-haired girl heard a voice calling her. "Akiyama-san!" shouted Endou. _Again? _Yoko thought.

"Yes?" asked Yoko the blue-eyed girl.

"You said that you know what Ghost Lock is like, right? Can you try and demonstrate the Ghost Lock so I can know how powerful is it?" Endou asked innocently.

Yoko fell down in anime style. _This person is so wierd! _She thought. "Mamoru-kun... you're asking me to do a crazy thing! Why should I demonstrate the Ghost Lock if I even don't know how to do it? And suppose if I can do it, you will waste your time to practice soccer because you can't move!"

There was a long pause. "Oh.. yeah.. er.. right. I just thought about that. Thank you for reminding me. By the way, do you want to play soccer with us? It'll be very fun!" Endou said.

**-Short Flashback-**

_"Do you want to play soccer with us? It'll be very fun!" person A said._

**-End of Flashback- **

_That sentence, I have a feeling that I have heard someone saying that before... but it's not Mamoru-kun, it's someone else... but who?_ Yoko thought.

"Come on, do you want to play soccer or not?" asked Endou.

"Er, well, I do want to play soccer, but... onii-chan will be very angry when he founds out that I am playing soccer with an enemy..." the kawaii girl replied.

"It's F-I-N-E!" Endou replied. "You can just make some excuses! Come on, let's play soccer!"

"Wait, wha-" But Endou already dragged her to the field.

"Minna! Someone will play soccer with us today!" Endou shouted. Then everybody approaches Yoko.

"You can play soccer too, Akiyama-san? Cool!" she heard someone saying.

"What position? MF (Midfielder), DF (Defender), GK (Goalkeeper), or FW (Forward)?" she heard another person asking.

Yoko sweatdropped. She felt very nervous. "Umm... I can play as anything!" she said.

"Ok, it's settled! I guess you better play as a forward!" Endou said. "Yosh! Let's play soccer everyone!"

"Yeah!"

_Oh well, what would onii-chan say when he saw this?_ Yoko thought.

**-Short Flashback- **

_"What position? MF (Midfielder), DF (Defender), GK (Goalkeeper), or FW (Forward)?" person A asked person B._

_"I...I don't know!" person B answered._

_"Ok, it's settled! I guess you better play as a forward!" person A said._

**-End of Flashback-**

_That sentence... I think I have ever heard someone said that to me... but again, it's not Mamoru-kun... why, why suddenly I got a deja vu? _Yoko thought. Then she went to the field to play soccer with Raimon.

The Raimon team is split into two, Raimon-1 and Raimon-2. Raimon-1 consists of Endou, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Handa, Shourin and Yoko. Raimon-2 consists of Someoka, Gouenji, Shishido, Max, Kurimatsu and Kageno. The goalkeeper for Raimon-1 is of course, Endou, and the goalkeeper for Raimon-2 is Shishido. "I think we will lose because we don't have Endou as the goalkeeper," Max said.

"I think we will win,"Kurimatsu said, "because we have Gouenji and Someoka!"

"But then," Shishido said,"they have someone from Teikoku as well.."

"Do not worry," Kurimatsu said to Shishido,"she's just a manager. Most managers can't play soccer, right?"

Then the game starts. First, it is Raimon-2's kick off. Gouenji passes the ball to Someoka, then Someoka passes the ball to Max. But then Handa does a sliding tackle and then pass the ball to Yoko. "Hissatsu..." she started to shoot the ball.

Shishido was so scared. He stammered. "H-Help! She will shoot using a powerful shot hissatsu! Help!"

Everyone was scared. Shishido didn't move because he was stammering. "Hissatsu: NORMAL SHOOT!"

It was actually not a powerful shot hissatsu; it was just a normal shot. Raimon-1 scored 1 point. There was a silence. "It is not a powerful shot hissatsu.. it was just a normal shot!" Kazemaru said. Then he looked at Yoko. "Akiyama-san, why did you say "hissatsu" back there?"

"Hahaha! You're all tricked!" Yoko laughed. "It's a trick so that the goalkeeper will be afraid and didn't move because he/she was afraid. And when the goalkeeper didn't move, it'll be easy to shoot, right?"

Everyone fell down in anime-style. Haruna and Aki just sweatdropped. "What a smart trick," Aki said.

After a tiring game, they decided to take a break. The score is 10-10. Gouenji keep using the Fire Tornado and Someoka keep using the Dragon Crash, meanwhile Yoko keep using the Hissatsu: Normal Shoot, Hissatsu: The Most Powerful Shoot Ever in the World, Hissatsu: Death Zone, Hissatsu: Fire Tornado, Hissatsu: Dragon Crash, and Hissatsu: Emperor Penguin no. 2, but actually ALL of them are just normal shoots. Actually, Yoko can do REAL hissatsu techniques, but she doesn't want to injure Raimon because Raimon's match against Occult is coming up soon. Yoko had fun, even though she didn't use real hissatsu techniques. _I'm so happy today! Playing soccer with Raimon is different than playing soccer with Teikoku... Playing soccer with Raimon is better..._

Meanwhile, behind a tree, a dark shadow was watching..


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight at the Tower

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 4 – Moonlight at the Tower**

"I told you not to play with Raimon," the dark shadow said. It was Sakuma.

"O-Onii-chan!" Yoko said surprised. The Raimon football club and also the managers are also surprised.

"That's your brother?" Kazemaru asked. He didn't believe it.

"Yes, why?" Yoko asked back.

"It's just that your personality is way different than his," Kazemaru answered. Everyone just nodded their heads. Yoko just sweatdropped. Then she turned back to Sakuma.

"Onii-chan, I'm just having fun playing soccer with the Raimon team," Yoko said. "And I'm now really angry because you warned me not to play with Raimon! So then... in exchange... WE MUST PLAY PILLOW FIGHT AT YOUR ROOM BEFORE WE GO TO BED! And then your room will be so messy, but I WILL NOT help you to tidy it!"

Everyone except Sakuma and Yoko fell in anime-style. "How...childish," Aki said. Haruna just nodded her head.

Sakuma sighed and took Yoko's hand. Then he dragged her out of the river bank pitch. "Let's go," he said.

"NOOOO!" Yoko shouted with a loud voice.

At home...

"Did you reveal any hissatsu techniques to Raimon?" Sakuma asked curiously.

Yoko shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't reveal ANY hissatsu techniques to Raimon!" answered Yoko with no worries.

Sakuma sighed in relief. "Well, that's great. So what did you do?"

"I just told them about Occult, that's all..."

"Really?" Sakuma asked. "Then Occult will be very mad at you for giving spoilers to Raimon. Do you know that there's someone like a vampire there? Maybe he will suck your blood."

Yoko shivered. "No way!" she said. "The captain is my best friend, so he will stop the vampire or something. And don't get it wrong, onii-chan. Most of the captains in junior high soccer teams are my best friends, after all."

"Oh."

Yoko threw a pillow near her to Sakuma. "What's that?" Sakuma said.

"Ahahaha! It's a pillow fight!" Yoko laughed. Then she threw two pillows to Sakuma.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Sakuma asked.

"Don't you hear me? A pillow fight!" Yoko then took 4 pillows from her bedroom and then she threw them to Sakuma.

"Why you..." Sakuma began to get furious. Yoko just laughed and keep throwing pillows to Sakuma. Sakuma began to throw a pillow to Yoko, but-

"Dinner's ready!" called their mom. The pillow fight then stopped, and the fraternal twins came down to the dining room.

At night... 10:00 P.M.

Yoko sighed. She was very tired of playing soccer with Raimon today. "I guess I should call it a day," she said as she took off her necklace. But then she realized something.

"Where's my necklace?" she said, shocked. The necklace is something important to her. She didn't know who gave them, or why it was important to her, but she had a feeling that it was very important to her, and that she should keep it safe.

Yoko searched for the necklace everywhere in her house. In her bedroom, in her brother's bedroom, in her mother's bedroom, in the living room, in the kitchen, in the toilet, in the house's garden, EVERYWHERE. But she couldn't find it. _Where did I drop it? _she thought. _Oh, maybe I_ _dropped it when I was playing soccer with Raimon... I guess I must search in the river bank. __But, what if someone found it and then he/she threw it to the river..? _

"No," Yoko said to herself. "It will never happen."

"Oka-san, may I go to the river bank for a while? I think I dropped something important there," she said.

"Okay, but be back home soon, and be careful!" Yoko's blonde-haired and blue-eyed mother replied. She looks like Yoko.

_Onii-chan's sleeping, so I guess he won't stop me to go out late at night, _she thought. Then she looked at the moon. _A full moon, I guess many couples are having a date right now. _

She ran to the river bank, and searched everywhere. In her heart, she hoped that no one threw the necklace to the river. Then, suddenly, she saw a sparkling little object. It was her necklace! "Yeah!" Yoko said happily. Then she went back home.

In her way to her house, she saw the full moon once again. Near the full moon, there stood the Inazuma Tower. _Mamoru-kun said to me that the view at the tower was very great.._ she thought. Instead of going home, she went to the tower.

"Once more, once more..." Yoko heard someone panting. _Mamoru-kun? What's he doing late at night? _

"Mamoru-kun, what are you doing here late at night?" Yoko asked as she approached Endou.

"Training, of course!" Endou replied, as energetic as ever.

Yoko smiled. "You sure worked really hard.." she said.

"Of course I do!" Endou replied, grinning. "Oh yeah, I want to ask you something. Do you want to go to my favorite place?"

"Your... favorite... place...?" Yoko asked. She has never been to someone's favorite place before. Yet now someone's asking her if she wanted to go the his favorite place. "Okay.. but where is it?"

"Follow me!" Endou said, heading to the tower. "Climb this tower and you'll see." Yoko and Endou then climbed the tower. Yoko was afraid of heights, but after a while they finally reached the top of the tower. Yoko was amazed on the beautiful view up in the tower. "It's.. beautiful!" she said. The hard work has finally paid off.

"Yeah, I know. When I am down, I always come to this tower," Endou said. "When you're down, you should come here too!"

**-Short Flashback-**

_"When you're down, you should come here!" person A said to person B._

**-End of Flashback-**

_I think someone has ever said this sentence to me, but... it is not Mamoru-kun at all, its someone else..._ Yoko thought.

"The moon view is very pretty, isn't it?" Endou said. Yoko smiled and nodded.

"It is," she replied.

Endou stood up."Well, I better got back to training!" Endou said, as energetic as ever.

"Mamoru-kun... you should better get some rest, the match against Occult's tomorrow, right?" Yoko said as they both climb down the tower.

"Oh really? I forgot about that!"

Yoko sighed. _He really is forgetful after all..._

"Then I'll go home and rest! And tomorrow I'll do my best! Goodbye, Akiyama!" Endou shouted, and he went home. Yoko just smiled and waved at him.

_Well, I guess I should go home too, oka-san will be worried if I don't come home soon, _Yoko thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Before Match against Occult

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 5 – Before the Match against Occult**

It's a very sunny day. The students of Raimon seems to be very happy, from the looks of it. It's because today their soccer team will have a practice match against Occult Junior High, and the students thought that it will be very interesting to watch, since they scored one goal during the match against Teikoku. From far away, you can see a blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes and fair skin running towards the two managers of Raimon football club, Kino Aki and Otonashi Haruna. And the girl... was Akiyama Yoko.

"Aki! Haruna!" Yoko called the two managers. Aki and Haruna just waved to Yoko.

"What? Akiyama-senpai, you are here as well? But, you're from Teikoku!" Haruna said. She, along with Aki, was really confused.

"I'm here to watch your match against Occult Junior High!" Yoko replied happily. "And it's going to be exciting!"

"Well, we'll try our best to win," Aki said. Haruna nodded.

"Kino-senpai, Akiyama-senpai, I want to prepare mineral water later for the football club members to drink later during half time break. Bye!" Haruna said as she ran to the club room.

After Haruna's gone, Yoko said to Aki suddenly, "Aki, you like Mamoru-kun, don't you?"

Aki's face turned red. "Eh?" she said shyly. "It's not like that!"

Yoko laughed. "Hahahaha! I know that you like Mamoru-kun, but... in _**that**_ way," she said.

"T-_**That **_way? You're talking nonsense, Yoko!" Aki said.

"Oh, no, I am not!" Yoko said, laughing. Then she ran away towards the pitch. "Catch me if you can!" she said, sure that no one can catch her because she was too fast.

"COME BACK HERE!" Aki shouted.

**-Flashback-**

_"Catch me if you can!" Person B said as she ran across the field._

_"Come back here!" Person A panted. He was exhausted, since Person B was too fast. After they finished chasing each other..._

_"Hee hee, you can't catch me! And you're a boy too... a boy should run faster than girls, right? At least onii-chan thinks so." Person B giggled._

_"Wow, you're really good at running. You'll be an amazing midfielder and forward one day, if you like playing soccer, that is." Person A said._

_"Well, I... I really, really love playing soccer! So I guess maybe one day I'll be an amazing midfielder and forward, or maybe a defender and goalkeeper too!" Person B said to Person A._

_"Goalkeepers uses speed too? I don't know about that." Person A said in disbelief._

_"Why don't you know?" Person B asked as she nodded._

_"I've never been a goalkeeper, so I didn't know all about it. But you know about it, and you know almost anything about soccer, so I guess one day you'll be a very professional soccer player. And if you are, then at the day of your match, I'll be sure to watch and cheer for you at the front row seats!"_

**-End of Flashback- **

_I got this kind of feeling again... what's this feeling? _Yoko thought. _Oh well... __  
_

"Gotcha!" Aki said happily. But Yoko just remain silent, she was thinking of what was**_ that feeling_**.

"Er.. Yoko?" Aki said worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just spacing out," Yoko said. "Anyways, I think the Occult team will arrive soon."

"I'm really looking forward about the match against Occult. And I'm really curious about how the Occult team members looks like. I want to see the captain too, he's your best friend, right?" Aki asked. Yoko nodded.

"Well, you are really one of a kind," Aki said. "Because I think not many people can be best friends with most of the captains of junior high school soccer team."

**-Short Flashback-**

_"Well, you are really one of a kind." Person A said as he smiled._

**-End of Flashback-**

_What are these? Are these... memories? But I didn't remember that I have these kind of memories... Or is it... childhood memories? But my childhood's not like this... I don't remember having a boy as my childhood friend... _Yoko thought. She was really confused, why did she got this "memories"?

Suddenly, a scary aura came near the front gate. The Occult Team has arrived! The Raimon soccer team then ran towards Aki. "Is that... the Occult Junior High's soccer team?" Kabeyama asked. He was really scared.

"They look really scary," Kageno added.

Yoko sweatdropped. "Well, I think you look scarier than them..." she said.

"Akiyama, you're going to watch our match too? Sugoi!" Endou said excitedly.

"Yeah," Yoko said. "By the way, I want to go somewhere first, I'll come back here soon." Then she ran towards the Occult team.

"Captain, do you think she will give information about Raimon?" Kurimatsu asked.

"Of course not!" Endou said. "But she has the guts to approach the Occult team, how brave of her. Most girls wouldn't want to approach a scary team. Isn't that right, Gouenji?" Gouenji nodded and said,"True."

"Hiroyuki-kun!" Yoko called the captain of the Occult team, Yuukoku Hiroyuki, as she approached Occult.

"Ganbatte ne!" she said.

"No need to do our best, we already have the Ghost Lock," Tsukimura said. **(****PS: He's the werewolf-looking one.)**

"The Ghost Lock," Yoko murmured. "It won't help you win. But still, ganbatte ne!" Then Yoko ran into the Raimon players again.

"Wow, you're really brave... for a girl," Haruna praised.

"Thank you," Yoko said. "Well, I guess I should go back to my onii-chan. He will be very worried if I stay here any longer."

"Umm, okay, sure," Aki said. "We'll see you later!" Yoko then left Raimon and went to her onii-chan.

"Did you reveal any hissatsu techniques to Raimon?" Kidou asked curiously. **(PS: You do remember that he was watching Raimon's match against Occult, right?)**

"No, not at all! Even if I reveal one or two hissatsu techniques, they won't be able to perfect it before the match, right? So don't worry, Yuuto-kun!" Yoko replied.

Kidou looked at Yoko with a relieved look. "Look, the match is almost started," the cheerful Yoko said, pointing to the teams that are facing each other on the pitch. "I'm really looking forward to it."

**PS: So, here is Chapter 5! I hope it's not crappy for you, because for me it's kinda crappy. I'm sorry it took so long, it's because I'm busy yesterday, so I can't update the chapter yesterday! Chapter 6 is coming next, and I'll try not to make you waiting for so long~! By the way, it is now revealed that Person B is Yoko! But who's Person A and why is Yoko getting memories that she was sure it was not her childhood memories? Find out about it in the later chapters!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lock and The Key

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 6 – Lock and Key **

"Now, it's time for Occult's kick off!" The commentator said. And then blah... blah... blah... (**PS: You already know the story, right?) **

"Wow, Raimon's doing great," Yoko said when the match reaches halfway of the first half. "I think they will be the ones that will win the match." Kidou and Sakuma just remain silent watching Raimon and Occult's match.

"Well, well, you're all doing great in this match," Occult's coach said. "But we will win this match for sure! It's finally the time for Ghost Lock!"

"Oh no, the Ghost Lock!" Yoko said. "I wonder if they can figure out the way to stop it..."

"Ghost Lock!" Yuukoku said.

"Ma re ma re to ma re!" Occult's coach said. Then suddenly, all of Raimon players can't move.

_It's just like what Akiyama said, _Endou thought. _But she said that there's a way to stop it... But what is it?_

"Captain... I think this is the Occult's curse they all talked about," Kabeyama said. He was shivering. "I'm so scared... I really want to go to the toilet, but... I can't move!"

"It's not that I don't want to move, I CAN'T move!" Kurimatsu added.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll figure out a way to stop it!" Endou said, as cheerful as ever. "You just have to do your best!"

**-Short Flashback-**

_"Don't worry Akiyama, I'll figure out a way to stop them from bullying you!" Person A said._

_"Really? Thank you... er... what's your name?" Yoko asked._

_"My name is—"_

**-End of Flashback-**

_Another nonsense childhood memory, _Yoko thought. _But I don't think this is my childhood... And if it is, then who's the name of that boy? Ugh! You're so mean, flashback! Why did you end when the boy was about to say his name..? _

The first half ended with Occult in lead, which is 2-3. In the club room...

"Captain, I'm so scared... Let's just give up already!" Kabeyama said.

"No way! I will never give up! Don't you heard what Akiyama said? She said that there's a way to stop the Ghost Lock!" Endou replied. "Isn't that right, Akiyama?"

Yoko nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Remember, if there's a lock, there must be a key. A lock can't be locked if there's no key, and a lock can't also be unlocked if there's no key."

"Yeah, she's right," Gouenji said.

"Come to think of it, we can't move after the coach started chanting," Aki said.

"Argh!" Someoka said. "I can't think of a way to stop the Ghost Lock! Are you lying, Akiyama?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, maybe you lied to us," Someoka said. "After all, the captain of Occult is your best friend, and none of Raimon's soccer team members are your best friend! You don't know all of us! You support Occult, don't you? Before the match started, you gave spoilers of Raimon to Occult, right?"

_She IS my best friend,_ someone thought. _She knows me and I know her more than anyone else. But maybe she has forgotten that memories... oh, well. _

"Everyone, it's not like that," Yoko said. "Yes, the captain of Occult is my best friend, but... all of Raimon's soccer team members, including the managers, are my best friends too!"

"Akiyama-senpai..." Haruna said.

"I really have fun playing soccer with you guys yesterday," Yoko added. "You all play because you all love soccer, not because you only wanted victory. That's true soccer. And all of you have something different than the other soccer teams."

"What is that?" Handa asked.

"You all never give up! And that, is the key of the Ghost Lock. If you never give up, you'll try to find a way to stop the Ghost Lock, and I'm sure you will!" Yoko said happily."Now, the second half's almost starting, be ready, all of you!"

Then not long after that, the second half started. _I hope they can figure out the way to stop the Ghost Lock soon, _Yoko hoped.

"Yuukoku! Time for the Ghost Lock!" the coach said.

"Ghost Lock!" Yuukoku said.

"Ma re ma re to ma re!" the coach said. Again, all of the Raimon players can't move. _I will never give up! I'll figure out a way! _Endou thought.

**-Endou's Short Flashback-**

_"Come to think of it, we can't move after the coach started chanting," Aki said._

**-End of Endou's Flashback-**

_The chanting.. ma re ma re to ma re.. ma re ma re to ma re... mare mare tomare... _Then suddenly Endou realized something. "Tomare!" he said. **(PS: 'Tomare' means 'stop'. I'm sure you all know about it already, but.. in case you have forgotten...)**

Meanwhile, Yuukoku has reached at the front of the goal. "I won't let you score a goal!" Endou said. **(PS: The opening theme 'Tachiagariyo' starts playing.)**

_Mamoru-kun... all of the others... they're trying very hard... I must help them too! _Yoko thought.

"KABOOM BOOM BOOM!" Endou shouted.

"Angel's Key!" Yoko shouted. A faint image of a key suddenly are in her hands, and Yoko then waved the key to the air. In her back, there's angel wings, and the key suddenly glows, then light fills the entire pitch. It's a hissatsu technique. Suddenly, Endou and the others can move again!

"Wow, Endou, Akiyama, that's great!" Aki shouted happily. Haruna jumps in excitement.

"Are you even allowed to do that? You're not playing at the match, yet you helped them to stop the Ghost Lock," Sakuma said.

Yoko just laughed. "Hee hee... Occult's coach also helped Hiroyuki-kun to do the Ghost Lock, and he's also not playing at the match, so it's fine, isn't it?"

"I.. guess so," Sakuma said. Kidou just remain silent, then after that he left.

"Aren't you going to watch until the end?" Sakuma asked him. Kidou just smiled.

"No," he answered. "I already know the result, anyway."

"I think I know it too," Sakuma added. Then he left Raimon Junior High together with Kidou, leaving Yoko alone. "I know you'll congratulate Raimon after the match. After you have finished congratulating them, come back to Teikoku, alright?"

"Sure, onii-chan!"

The match then ended with Raimon winning 4-3. **(PS: You all know the story already, right? Occult shoots the ball but Endou catched the ball using Nekketsu Punch. Then Someoka passed the ball to Gouenji using Dragon Crash, then Gouenji shoots using Fire Tornado. [That combined hissatsu technique's called Dragon Tornado, I'm sure you all know about that] Gouenji and Someoka used Dragon Tornado again at the last minute, and then Raimon won!) **"We won... we won!" Endou said happily. "So that means we'll participate in the Football Frontier, right? Hooray!"

Yoko sweatdropped. "He's... really... loud," she said.

"Don't mind him," Handa said. "He's always like that." Then he smiled.

"Your smile looks familiar," Yoko said. _I'm sure I had seen a smile like that somewhere, even though the person who smiled to me in my 'childhood memories' isn't Shinichi-kun. It's... someone... else... but who? _

"Akiyama-senpai, what's the name of that hissatsu technique that you used during our match against Occult?" Shourin asked.

"Oh, that? It's 'Angel's Key'," Yoko replied.

"That Angel's Key is very awesome!" Shishido said.

"Why thank you," Yoko replied. "But there's something more awesome than that, you see. But I'm sure you all know what it is. After all, it came from your heart."

"It's the love for soccer and the desire to never give up, isn't it?" Gouenji said. Yoko just smiled to herself.

"...Yeah."

**PS: So then Yoko have a hissatsu technique called Angel's Key... But she has more than that. By the way, Chapter 6 ends~! Chapter 7 is coming next, and I'll try to update soon! See you later!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A Bit of Her Memories

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 7 – A Bit of Her Memories  
**

"EHHHH?" Everyone was shocked to hear what they just heard.

"Are you really serious, Akiyama-san?" Kabeyama asked.

"Yes, I am! From now on, I'll be your new manager. I guess I'm the third manager now..." Yoko said happily.

"But... what will you do as a manager?" Handa asked.

"I don't think you can do anything," Max added. Everyone except Aki, Haruna, Endou and Yoko nodded.

"What did you just say? I can do many things, Max! For example, I can clean this club room, I can cook for all of you so you can eat after practice, I can give you advices so you all can play better in the Football Frontier, I can cheer you up when you're all down, and others! I'll be very helpful, I promise," Yoko answered happily.

"But then... maybe you are a spy of Teikoku," Gouenji said.

"I am not a good spy," Yoko said. "Besides, a spy's job is not fun. Teikoku has already have a male spy, so I guess Teikoku won't need another one."

"Peace!" Yoko and the others heard someone saying. It's Domon.

"Domon-kun?" Aki said in disbelief.

"Hi, Aki. Hi everyone!" Domon said. Then Fuyukai-sensei entered the club room.

"He wants to join the football club as a defender," Fuyukai-sensei said. And of course, Endou was happy to hear that.

"That's very great!" Endou said as he approached Domon.

"I wonder why you wanted to join a weak soccer team like this," Fuyukai-sensei said to Domon. After that, he left the club room. **(PS: Why is he wanting to be their coach if he said that they are weak? People will be suspicious if he say that. -.-) **

Yoko sighed. "I guess there are two now," she said to herself.

"What's that?" Aki asked.

"Oh, just forget what I just said," Yoko told Aki. Then Yoko looked at Domon. Domon looked at Yoko too and gave her a 'what?' look. _I guess there are two spies from Teikoku now, _she thought.

"Yahoo!" Endou shouted happily. "Now there are two more new members of the football club! I'm so fired up now! Yosh, minna! Sakka yarou ze!"

"Yeah!"

_It's so nice for her to be a manager, _someone thought. _I'll try to bring her childhood memories back... _

"Umm... Endou? I want to tell you something," Haruna said to Endou.

"Yes? What is it? Please be quick, because I want to play soccer with the others as soon as I can!" Endou said, looking excited.

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you that our first opponent at the Football Frontier Regional is Nosei Junior High," Haruna said.

"Okay!" Endou replied. "Akiyama, come here!" Endou waved his hands to Yoko.

**-Flashback-**

_"Akiyama, come here! I want to give you something." The boy called Yoko._

_"What is it?" Yoko asked him as she approached him._

_"You're moving from Inazuma Elementary School to Teikoku, right?" The boy asked, just to make sure._

_"Yeah..." Yoko replied, then she started crying._

_"Hey, don't cry! Oh yes, here, come with me!"The boy said, pulling Yoko's hand._

_"B-But I'm going to go to Teikoku 30 minutes later!"_

_"There's still time, come on!"_

_At the Inazuma Tower..._

_"We're going to climb up here!" the boy said, pointing to the top of Inazuma Tower._

_"But look at the sign, we are not allowed to climb up the tower. No one's allowed to do that!" Yoko said, pointing to the sign._

_"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!" The boy grinned._

_"B-But I'm scared of heights!"_

_"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall," The boy said, smiling._

_Yoko blushed. "T-Thank you..."_

_After they arrived at the top of the tower..._

_"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!" the boy said._

_Yoko then looked at the beautiful sunset. She couldn't believe what she has just saw. "Wow! It's..."_

_"Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!" The boy explained as he smiled._

_Yoko blushed again. "B-By the way, you said that you wanted to give something to me. What is it?" she asked._

_"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you." The boy then gave Yoko a very beautiful swan-shaped pendant._

_"It's very pretty!" Yoko said as she wore the pendant. "Wow, it looks really good on me!"_

_"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!" The boy said to Yoko, hoping that she would come back one day. They both remain silent, watching the sunset together. Then three minutes later, they climbed down the tower and went towards Yoko's parents and her fraternal twin, Sakuma._

_"Goodbye! And I'll keep my promise! I'll always remember you, and I'll come back here one day!" Yoko promised. But suddenly, the boy hugged Yoko!_

_"E-Eh?" Yoko blushed._

_"I'm going to miss you... Goodbye," the boy said._

_"Me too... Goodbye..." Yoko said. After a while, they finished hugging each other._

_"Well, I guess I should get going now," Yoko said. "Onii-chan and my parents are waiting at the car. Our car is across this road." She then crossed the road, but in the middle of crossing the road, a truck suddenly hit her with full speed!_

_"Yoko, watch out!" The boy shouted as he ran towards Yoko, but it was too late. Yoko has been hit by the truck._

_"HELP!" Yoko screamed._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Akiyama?" Endou said, waving his hands in front of Yoko's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, don't worry, I'm okay! I'm just spacing out, that's all," Yoko said. "So why are you calling me?"

"Well, can you tell me about Nosei Junior High?" Endou asked. He hoped that Yoko can explain about Nosei Junior High to him.

"Hmm," Yoko thought. "Oh, yes! Nosei Junior High's specialty is on air. So I guess you all must try to perfect an aerial hissatsu technique..."

"Thanks!" Endou thanked Yoko. "I'll try to find an aerial hissatsu technique, but if I can't find any, you must help us find it!"

"Okay..." Yoko said. Then Endou ran towards the pitch and practiced soccer with the others.

_Hmm... those memories... car... tower... pendant... truck... hit... me... the boy... and then I screamed... _Yoko thought. She looked at her pendant. _So that's why it's important... _she thought as she ran into the pitch to watch Raimon's practice.

_It's important, because... the boy from my memories gave it to me as a farewell gift... and the boy is... someone... I must find out the boy's name as soon as possible! _ she thought again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Inazuma Otoshi!

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 8 – The Inazuma Otoshi! **

"Hey guys, I think I have just found a new aerial hissatsu technique in this notebook!" Endou said happily.

"Oh really?" Yoko asked. She then approached Endou and took a look at the writing in the notebook. Then she read it. "Inazuma Otoshi?"

"Wow, you can read ojii-san's writing? That's very cool!" Endou said to Yoko.

Yoko smiled and said with a burst of pride, "Hee hee, thank you. Just so you know, I'm a master of reading ugly handwritings. So if anyone here can't read someone's writing, please tell me so I can read it for you."

"Okay..." Everyone said. They all sweatdropped.

"So it's Inazuma Otoshi, right?" Max asked just to make sure.

"It sounds really promising!" Megane said.

"Can you read for us loudly how to master the Inazuma Otoshi?" Kazemaru asked.

"Okay!" Endou said. Then he read the writing on the notebook. "One goes with a BANG! and the other one BOING! Then after that... EHHHH?"

"EHHH?" Everyone except Yoko fell in anime-style.

"Endou," Kazemaru called. "Did your grandfather get good marks on Japanese Language subject?"

"I...I don't know," Endou said as he sweatdropped.

"How are we supposed to master the Inazuma Otoshi if your grandfather can't even explain how to do it well?" Megane said. Everyone except Yoko nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I know!" Aki said. Everyone looked at Aki with a hopeful look.

"Do you know what Endou's grandfather meant?" Kazemaru asked Aki.

"No," Aki replied. Everyone except Yoko once again fell in anime-style. "But I know who can understand what Endou-kun's grandfather meant!" she continued.

"Who is he/she?" Kabeyama asked.

"Well," Aki replied. "I think Akiyama-san can understand what Endou's grandfather meant, because I think she's good at analyzing things! Right, Akiyama-san?"

"Yes, I do know what Mamoru-kun's grandfather meant," Yoko answered.

"So could you please tell us, Akiyama-senpai?" Haruna asked. Everyone nodded hopefully.

"No, because it's something you have to figure out by yourself," Yoko replied to Haruna's request.

"But then you're not the manager of Teikoku anymore!" Kurimatsu said.

"I'm a manager of Raimon's soccer team, but I am still the manager of Teikoku's soccer team," Yoko replied. "So I'm the manager of two soccer teams."

"What...? So you're not going tell us?" Shishido asked.

"Yup, that's right," Yoko answered.

"Why?" Endou asked.

"Because," Yoko continued. "I know that a player in Raimon's soccer team will understand what Mamoru-kun's grandfather meant... soon." Then she looked at Gouenji.

_A 'BANG!' and a 'BOING!', huh?_ Gouenji thought. _Oh! Maybe it's like that..._

Yoko smiled. _Well, I think he knows how to do Inazuma Otoshi now, so I think I won't tell how to do the Inazuma Otoshi to the members of Raimon's soccer team, _she thought. "Yosh! Minna, let's go to the tower to figure out how to do the Inazuma Otoshi!" Endou said.

"Yeah!"

Near the Inazuma tower...

"Endou, come here," Gouenji called.

"What's wrong, Gouenji?" Endou asked.

"I think I know how to do the Inazuma Otoshi," Gouenji said.

Endou's eyes brightened. "Really?" he asked happily. "That's great!"

"The two users jump up one by one, then the second user leans back for the first user to step on and do an overhead kick," Gouenji explained, as he drew it on the ground using a stick.

"Wow, you're great, Gouenji! I guess Akiyama is right about that someone in our team will understand what ojii-san said," Endou said excitedly. "So then... the one who shoots will be you, Gouenji, and the one that'll become the stepping stone will be..." Then he looked at Kabeyama.

"...Kabeyama!" he continued. "Okay, let's do it!" Endou and Gouenji then approached the others.

"Captain!" Kabeyama said.

"Have you figure out how to do the Inazuma Otoshi?" Aki asked.

"Yes! The two users jump up one by one, then the second user leans back for the first user to step on and do an overhead kick! That's how to do the Inazuma Otoshi!" Endou explained.

"Well, I know that you'll know how to do that hissatsu technique," Yoko said. "It must be Shuuya-kun that figured it out, right?"

"How did you know?" Endou asked.

"Well, I just thought so," Yoko said. "So who will do the Inazuma Otoshi?"

"The one who shoots will be Gouenji and the one that'll become the stepping stone will be Kabeyama!" Endou said excitedly.

"M-Me?" Kabeyama asked in disbelieve. "B-But... I can't jump high..."

Endou smiled to Kabeyama. "Don't worry!" he said. "I'll help you to increase you jump level! Gouenji, you must practice to jump high too!"

Gouenji nodded. After the conversation, they practiced. Gouenji and Kabeyama tried as hard as they can to jump high, but they still can't do it. Especially Kabeyama who is scared of heights. But then... at around 7:00 P.M...

"Captain... I... can't... I can't do it!" Kabeyama said to Endou. He was panting because of tiredness.

"What are you saying?" Endou said to Kabeyama. He was panting too. "Just when we humans think we can't make it... that's exactly when we're able to bring out our full potential!"

"Captain..." Suddenly, there was a snail crawling near Kabeyama. Kabeyama was really scared. Then he jumped really high. **(PS: He was really big but he's scared of snails? -.-****)**

"I...I did it!" Kabeyama said happily.

"Now that's the way how to do it! I was right, wasn't I?" Endou grinned.

"Y-Yeah!" Kabeyama then grinned too. Yoko just smiled when she watched them, and so did the Raimon soccer players and managers.

_I once was scared of heights_, Yoko thought, remembering about herself in the past. _But now I'm not... I guess it's because that boy helped me to overcome it... And the place where I overcome my fear is in this place too... _

**-Lots of Short Flashbacks-**

_"We're going to climb up here!"'_

_"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!"_

_"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall."_

_"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!"_

_"Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!"_

_"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you."_

_"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!"_

**-End of Flashbacks-**

Yoko then hold her pendant. _This is a very important promise pendant... a farewell gift from the unknown boy, _she thought. Even though she doesn't know who the boy is, but she was happy because now she knew the reason why the pendant and the necklace are both important to her.

**PS: So then Chapter 8 ends~! Now, starting from this point, is where Yoko finds out more about her past~! Things are getting exciting~! Anyway, Chapter 9 is coming next! I'll try to update as soon as I can, alright?**


	9. Chapter 9: Perfecting the Inazuma Otoshi

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 9 – Perfecting the Inazuma Otoshi!**

It's a very fine sunny day. The warmth of the sun, the peaceful river and the beautiful view in the Inazuma Tower makes it finer than ever. In school, students were studying. For example, in Teikoku. The teacher was announcing the results of the test. Everyone's test result has been announced, except Kidou and Yoko.

"Kidou..." The teacher called Kidou's name. "One hundred, as always."

Everyone clapped their hands, except Yoko. _I must get a higher score than his! _She thought. _But of course I can't... because... one hundred is the highest score. _

"Akiyama..." The teacher called Yoko's name. _Please let me get one hundred! Please...! _Yoko pleaded in her heart.

_You will never beat me, _Kidou thought. _No one hundred for you, because the highest you can get... is only 99. _

"...One hundred."

Yoko was very excited to hear that. "Is it true, sensei?" Yoko asked excitedly to the teacher. She wanted to make sure if what she heard was right.

The teacher nodded. "Yes that is true, Akiyama. Why are you asking that?" she asked Yoko back.

"Just want to make sure," Yoko replied. _Oh yes! _She thought happily. _I got the same score as Kidou! I got the highest score! _

Then the bell rang. "Okay class, it's time to go home now. Be careful on your way home!" the teacher said. Then all of the Teikoku students went home. Yoko then approached Kidou.

"We got the same score in the test, Yuuto-kun!" she said happily.

"Good for you. But it won't happen again next time," Kidou replied.

"Well, it won't happen again next time. 'Cause next time I'll get a higher score than you do, The-Smartest-One-In-Class!" Yoko said. Kidou just smiled and went away.

"Just try as hard as you can, The-Second-Smartest-In-Class," Kidou said. **(PS: She's smarter than her onii-chan, just so you know.)** Yoko just frowned.

"I will beat you one day!" she shouted. Then she ran into Sakuma. "Onii-chan, can I please have a walk around Inazuma Town again?"

Sakuma shooked his head. "No."

"Why?" Yoko asked.

"Because maybe you will play with Raimon again," Sakuma replied.

_Kyaa... And I'm their manager! Hopefully onii-chan doesn't know about that... _Yoko thought. "Anoo... onii-chan, I don't have any connections with Raimon!"

"I know, but still, you can't go play with Raimon."

_If onii-chan agrees that I don't have any connections with Raimon, then he doesn't know that I am Raimon's manager! _Yoko thought excitedly. "Hmph! Onii-chan, you're so cruel! I'm going to ask oka-san about this, then. She doesn't know anything about Raimon, so I guess it is okay." Then Yoko ran home as fast as she could.

At home...

"Oka-san, may I go for a walk around Inazuma Town for a while?" Yoko asked. She really hoped that her mother would say "yes".

"Sure," Yoko's mother replied. Yoko's eyes brightened.

"You are the best oka-san in the world!" she said. Yoko's mother, Mikazuki Yuriko, just smiled. Yoko grinned at her. Then, she ran towards the Inazuma Tower.

_Yoko has grown into a very cheerful, beautiful and bright girl, _Yoko's mother thought. _But I wonder, does she still remember you? _**(PS: What she meant by 'you' is the mysterious person in Yoko's memory.)**

At the tower...

"Minna! I'm here!" Yoko waved her hands and ran towards the Raimon team.

"Oh, hello Akiyama-san," Aki greeted. "It's good to see you. Are you going to see Gouenji and Kabeyama perfecting the Inazuma Otoshi?"

Yoko nodded cheerfully. "Yes!" she replied. "And the match is tomorrow, isn't it? I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too," Aki agreed. "But I think Endou-kun's more excited than we are."

"I know," Yoko replied, "that you like Mamoru-kun."

Aki's face went red. She blushed. "E-Ehh? What are you saying, Akiyama-san? I...don't..."

Yoko chuckled. "Hee hee, just as I figured. You think of Endou _**that** _way," she said as she laughed. Aki's face was now redder than ever.

"A-Akiyama-san!"

"Gomen, gomen," Yoko laughed. "I just love to see you blush! It's so funny!" Then she ran towards the rest of the Raimon team to see Gouenji and Kabeyama perfecting the Inazuma Otoshi.

_That girl! _Aki thought. _She makes me blush so hard. But... I do like Endou-kun... a little... He really sounds like Ichinose-kun. _Suddenly she remembers about Ichinose. _Ichinose-kun..._

Time passes, Gouenji and Kabeyama tried their hardest to perfect the Inazuma Otoshi. But still, they failed, because Kabeyama was afraid of heights. Endou and the others tried their best to make Kabeyama not scared of heights anymore, but it was useless. **(PS: I know that you know the story already.) **Finally, everyone went home and changed their clothes into the casual one. But then Kabeyama was still in the tower. "What's wrong, Heigorou-kun?" Yoko asked. She hasn't went home yet.

Kabeyama nodded. "I... can't perfect the Inazuma Otoshi... no matter how many times I tried... I still... can't... perfect it..." he said to Yoko.

"Heigorou, don't lose hope! I'm sure you can do it! Don't be a pessimist!" Yoko said.

"But..."

"I know it's difficult to overcome your fears," Yoko said as they sat under the tree, "because... I experienced that thing too."

"Really, senpai?" asked Kabeyama. Yoko just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's true. But I can overcome it... with the help of my childhood friend. I was scared of height, like you are now. One day, he asked me to go up the Inazuma Tower with him. Since I was scared of heights, I refused. But then, he said that he believed in me that I could climb the Inazuma Tower. So then I tried, and finally I reached the top of the tower," Yoko told Kabeyama.

"Akiyama-senpai..."

"The Raimon soccer team also believed in you, Heigorou-kun. They believe that Shuuya-kun and you can perfect the Inazuma Otoshi, and then use it at the match against Nosei Junior High, and win!" Yoko continued. "If you ran like a coward, your friends will not trust you anymore, and you wouldn't want that, do you?"

**-Short Flashback-**

_"If you can't win the match, then I'll torture you and your friend! You wouldn't want that, do you?" Person C said as he laughed evilly._

**-End of Short Flashback-**

_Someone has told me that sentence before... But it is not the boy of my memories... now who is that? _Yoko thought. _Argh! First the boy, now another person! Things are starting to get confusing! _

"Akiyama-senpai, I'll try to overcome my fear!" Kabeyama said. "But... everyone has gone home... so I can't practice anymore. And the match is tomorrow..."

Yoko just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll practice with you!" she stood up and said.

"H-Hontouni, Akiyama-senpai? Can you even do the Inazuma Otoshi?" Kabeyama asked.

"Hee hee, I'm a quick learner, so I guess I can do it," she replied. "Try to keep up with me!" Then they practiced.

They practiced and practiced, but they couldn't do it, because Kabeyama kept being afraid of heights. This was now the 100th time they tried.

"Akiyama-senpai, I can't do it!" Kabeyama panted.

"Keep trying, Heigorou-kun!" Yoko shouted. "You wanted your friends to trust you, didn't you? And you said that you want to make your brother proud of you, right?"

"Akiyama-senpai... Okay then I'll try again!" Kabeyama panted.

"That's the spirit!" Yoko said as cheerful as ever.

"This is my... Inazuma Otoshi!" Yoko and Kabeyama jump up one by one, then Kabeyama leans back for Yoko to step on and do an overhead kick. They finally perfected the Inazuma Otoshi!

"You did it!" Yoko jumped in excitement.

"I...did it!" Kabeyama said.

"See, Heigorou-kun! If you tried your best, you can do it!" Yoko said to Kabeyama. "I hope you can do the Inazuma Otoshi again tomorrow, but with Shuuya, not with me."

"Will I be able to do it with Gouenji?"

"Of course you can! Be optimistic!" Yoko said. Then she looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I should go home now. Onii-chan and oka-san will be worried if I came home late. I'm looking forward for Raimon's match against Nosei tomorrow! Do your best, Kabeyama! Goodbye!" Then she left the tower.

Meanwhile, another dark shadow, this time it is not Sakuma, was watching. _She's still the same like in the past, _the dark shadow thought. _She's still a big idiot_...

**PS: Chapter 9 finally ends~! Do you like it? By the way, sorry for the long update! Well, well, this time the dark shadow is not Sakuma! So who was he/she? Why does he/she know Yoko? Why does he/she thinks Yoko's a big idiot? Find out in the next chapter! See you next time, and review please~  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Hitotsuji Yuji

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 10 - Hitotsuji Yuji  
**

Just like the day of the match against Occult, today was a fine sunny day. Everything was fine, except... that Raimon had to come to the forest to play against Nosei Junior High. It's kind of irritating, you see, especially when your car was surrounded by 'animals'. "So... this is Nosei Junior High?" Endou asked. He didn't believe what he just saw.

"Yes, it is," Yoko answered. "I know that it's weird, but... it's true."

"Look!" Endou said, pointing to Natsumi's car. Natsumi is the daughter of Raimon's chairman. **(PS: I'm sure you know her already.)**

"What?" Natsumi said, shocked. Her car was full of Nosei Junior High soccer club members surround it.

"Wow, so this is a car?" a person asked.

"Wow, it's very cool!" another person said. All of Raimon's managers and players, along with Natsumi, sweatdropped.

"Are we really going to play against this bunch of weirdos...?" Someoka asked.

"Don't underestimate them, Ryuugo!" Yoko said. "They might be weird, but they are a very strong team! Don't judge a team on how they looked like."

"Yeah, that's right, senpai!" Haruna agreed.

"You two made me look like I'm the bad guy," Someoka said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yoko apologized. "Well, everyone, let's go to Nosei's football pitch!"

"Yeah!"

In the pitch's bench...

"Wow, there's so many people watching us here in the first Football Frontier Qualifiers!" Endou said amazed as he looked around the pitch. "They are all cheering for us! Yosh! Let's do our best for the people who are supporting us!"

Everybody just remain silent. "Endou..." Kazemaru said. "They're cheering for Nosei, not Raimon." Endou fell down in anime-style.

"Who would want to cheer a weak team like us?" Someoka said. **(PS: If so, why did you join Raimon's Football Club at the first place if you think that Raimon is weak, Someoka? -.-)**

"Oh, come on guys," Yoko said to all of Raimon soccer members and managers. "If you are weak, you all won't be able to participate the Football Frontier! But in fact, you are participating the Football Frontier right now, so it means... you are all strong! Besides, there ARE people who are cheering for us. Look." Yoko then pointed to the 'cheering squad' near the pitch, consisting of Kabeyama's brother, Saku, and his two friends.

"S-Saku!" Kabeyama stammered.

"Onii-chan! I'm cheering for you!" Saku cheered. "Look! There's my onii-chan!" He said as he pointed to Kabeyama. His friends looked at Kabeyama.

"Uwa~ The one that defeats Teikoku!" one of his friends said.

"We're cheering for you, Saku's onii-chan!" another of Saku's friend cheered. Kabeyama shivered.

"C-Captain... I think... I need to go to the toilet..." Kabeyama said to Raimon's captain, Endou.

"No way!" Endou said, preventing Kabeyama to go to the toilet. "The match is almost started! Don't run away, Kabeyama!" Everyone nodded.

"You've perfected the Inazuma Otoshi already, right?" Yoko said to Kabeyama. "So there is no need for you to run away."

Everyone except Kabeyama and Yoko was surprised. "EHH?" they shouted in unison.

"Kabeyama has already perfected the Inazuma Otoshi?" Shishido said in disbelief. Yoko nodded.

"Yes, that's true," she replied. "I helped him perfected it." Then Yoko turned back to Kabeyama. "I believe you can do the Inazuma Otoshi, but now with Shuuya."

"Akiyama-senpai..." Kabeyama said. Yoko just smiled.

"Minna-san, the match is almost starting! Be ready! And... try your best to win!" Yoko said to Raimon football club members. Raimon football club members nodded, then ran towards the pitch.

* * *

"I think I want to go to the toilet for a while," Yoko said to Aki and Haruna.

"Be careful, Akiyama-senpai!" Haruna said. Yoko nodded.

"I'll come back as soon as I finished going to the toilet!" she replied.

_Hmph, _someone thought. _She's a big... idiot! Does she think that she can get past me this time? Don't ever think about that again, Akiyama Yoko. Especially that now you didn't remember who the boy that protected you from me last time... Mwahahaha! You'll never get past me this time! _

_Hmm... where's the toilet? _Yoko thought as she searched for the toilet's location. _Maybe I'll just ask someone if he/she knows the location of the ladies' toilet. _Yoko then asked a boy near her.

"Excuse me, where can I find the ladies' toilet?" she asked. But the boy didn't respond. He just stood still and quiet. "Err... excuse me?" Yoko asked once more. But the boy still didn't respond. "Uh... Hello?" Yoko asked again.

"Long time no see, Akiyama Yoko," the boy finally answered to her question. _What? How could he know my name? _Yoko thought, surprised.

"Surprised I knew your name?" the boy asked. Yoko nodded fearfully.

"Y-Yes.." she answered. The boy smiled evilly.

"It's me, Hitotsuji Yuji." Yoko's eyes widened in fear. She didn't remember who's the name of the boy in her memories, but she remembered who is Hitotsuji Yuji. He's the one who bullied her. He always punched her and kicked her with no reason. That's when Yoko met the boy of her memories, who comforted her and protected her from Hitotsuji's punch and kick.

**-Flashback-**

_"Umm... why are you crying, little girl?" The boy asked Yoko. He was really worried about her, from the looks of it._

_"A boy hitted and kicked me! It... hurts..." Yoko answered as she cried._

_"Are you bleeding?" the boy asked again._

_Yoko nodded. "Y-Yes..." she said as she showed the injury on her right leg. "Here it is..."_

_"Who did this to you?!" The boy asked._

_"It's-"_

_"It's me," Person C said. "My name is Hitotsuji Yuji, just so you know."_

_The boy was very furious to that Hitotsuji person. Then he turned to Yoko. "Is this the one who kicked and hitted you?" he asked._

_Yoko nodded. "Yes.." she said, sobbing._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you so you won't be hitted and kicked by this Hitotsuji Yuji person anymore!" The boy said, smiling._

_Yoko blushed. "H-Hontouni...? A-Arigatou..."_

_"You're welcome..." he said. Then he turned back to Hitotsuji. "Let's settle this! You and I will take turns guarding the net and kicking the ball! If I can score one point past you, then you must stop bullying this girl!"_

_"Sounds fine to me," Hitotsuji replied. "And I will win, for sure! If you can't win the match, then I'll torture you and your friend! You wouldn't want that, do you?"_

_"...Please...be...careful..." Yoko said. She was really worried about the boy. Will he be alright? she thought._

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The boy smiled as he ran towards the pitch._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Now we finally meet again," Hitotsuji said to Yoko. "Now it's time for me to get revenge!" Hitotsuji then kicked and hitted Yoko as hard as he can.

"Ouch! It hurts! Stop!" Yoko screamed. But Hitotsuji didn't care of what Yoko said. He always liked to hear Yoko's scream. _It... hurts! _Yoko thought. But then she thought of something.

"Wait..." Yoko said. Hitotsuji then stopped hitting and kicking Yoko.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm... If you're the Hitotsuji who loves to bully me when I was little... then... you must know the boy who stopped you from bullying me, right?"

There was a silence, then Hitotsuji nodded. "Well, I know who he is. Why?" he asked back.

"Umm, I was wondering... if you could... tell me his name..?" Yoko asked. There was a silence, then Hitotsuji laughed.

"Tell you? Mwahaha!" he laughed. "Not in a million years!"

"Onegai..." Yoko said. "Please tell me, I need to know his name!" But Hitotsuji didn't care what she said.

"Shut up!" He shouted angrily to Yoko. Then he continued kicking and hitting Yoko.

"Onegai..." But it seemed like Hitotsuji didn't want to tell her. "Onegai... Please tell me... Onegai..." pleaded Yoko once more.

"Onegai..."

"Onegai..." Then everything went black.

**PS: Chap 10 ends here~! Phew! How was it? Is it good or bad? Review please... and now we know that 'Person C' is Hitotsuji Yuji, the one who bullied Yoko for no reason! Well, chap 11 is coming next~! Please be patient and wait for my update~! Oh yeah, please check my new one-shot story titled 'The Road to A Wonderful Life'! It's a misc. story, hope you enjoyed it~ And once again... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sunset in the Train

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 11 - Sunset in the Train**

**-Dream- **

_"Umm... why are you crying, little girl?"_

___"Are you bleeding?" _

_"Who did this to you?!"_

___"Is this the one who kicked and hitted you?" _

_____"Don't worry, I'll help you so you won't be hitted and kicked by this Hitotsuji Yuji person anymore!"_

_______"You're welcome..."_

_________"Let's settle this! You and I will take turns guarding the net and kicking the ball! If I can score one point past you, then you must stop bullying this girl!"_

___________"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" _

_____________"My name is—"_

_______________"When you're down, you should come here!"_

_________________"Do you want to play soccer with us? It'll be very fun!"_

___________________"What position? MF (Midfielder), DF (Defender), GK (Goalkeeper), or FW (Forward)?" _

_____________________"Ok, it's settled! I guess you better play as a forward!"_

_______________________"Come back here!" _

_________________________"Wow, you're really good at running. You'll be an amazing midfielder and forward one day, if you like playing soccer, that is."_

___________________________"Goalkeepers uses speed too? I don't know about that."_

_____________________________"I've never been a goalkeeper, so I didn't know all about it. But you know about it, and you know almost anything about soccer, so I guess one day you'll be a very professional soccer player. And if you are, then at the day of your match, I'll be sure to watch and cheer for you at the front row seats!"_

_____________________________"Well, you're really one of a kind."_

_"We're going to climb up here!"'_

_"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!"_

_"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall."_

_"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!"_

_"Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!"_

_"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you."_

_"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!"_

_"...that you will come back one day!"_

_"...come back... one day..."_

**-End of Dream- **

"Akiyama, wake up! Akiyama!" Yoko heard a voice calling her. Then she woke up and found Aki and all of Raimon soccer club members surround her. They all looked worried. _So then it was a dream... _Yoko thought and sighed. She actually wanted to go back to sleep to continue her sweet dream, but she just can't do it.

"So are you having a sweet dream?" Aki asked. Yoko just nodded and blushed.

"Hmm? Why are you blushing?" Aki asked. She was really confused. Yoko shooked her head.

"It was a dream about my childhood friend," Yoko replied. "It was nothing special, really."

Aki glared at Yoko with a look. "Really?" she asked.

"R-Really..." Yoko answered as she stammered. Then she just remembered something. "Oh yes, Aki..."

"Yes?"

"Err, I just wanted to ask you a question... why does suddenly I'm in the train and it's late afternoon? I remembered that we are all in the middle of the match against Nosei Junior High..." Yoko asked Aki. She was really confused.

"Oh, that," Aki said, answering Yoko's question. "You fainted."

Yoko gasped. _I... fainted? _she thought. She didn't believe what has she just heard. "Are you serious, Kino Aki?"

Aki nodded. "Yes, I am," she answered.

"So then did Raimon win the match?" Yoko asked Aki quickly with a hopeful look. _I hope Raimon won, _Yoko thought.

Aki smiled and nodded. "Yes, they won. At first, Kabeyama and Gouenji tried to do the Inazuma Otoshi many times to score a goal, but Kabeyama was always scared. But then at the last minute, Gouenji encouraged Kabeyama. I don't know why, but Kabeyama suddenly became brave and then Gouenji and Kabeyama was able to the Inazuma Otoshi! So Raimon wins 1-0," Aki explained. **(PS: You know the story already, don't you?) **Yoko's face was brightened.

"Wow, that's great!" she said. Then she sighed. "Too bad I didn't watch the match because I fainted when I was in my way to the toilet."

"Yeah, and it's a relief that Gouenji carried you all the way to Haruna and I during the halftime break," Aki added.

"Gouenji?" Yoko asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aki replied. "During the halftime break he went to the toilet, but in his way to the toilet, he found you fainting, so then he carried you to Haruna and I so that Haruna and I could take care of you."

"Ah, I see," Yoko said. "Well, I want to go to somewhere in the train for a while... I'll come back soon!" Then Yoko walked to Gouenji. **(PS: Since you can't run in the train.)**

"Hi, Shuuya-kun," Yoko greeted. Then she sat next to Gouenji, since the seat next to him was empty.

"Hi," Gouenji greeted back, with his cool attitude.

"It's a very fine late afternoon, isn't it?" Yoko said as she looked trough the window and saw the beautiful sunset in the orange sky. Gouenji just nodded.

"Well, I heard from Aki that you carried me to Aki and Haruna when I fainted," Yoko said. "Arigatou. For carrying me."

Gouenji blushed. "Why are you blushing, Shuuya-kun?" Yoko asked, confused.

"No reason," Gouenji replied, still blushing. Yoko just smiled at him, which makes Gouenji blushed harder.

"By the way, why did you faint?" Gouenji asked.

"Well, a bad boy named Hitotsuji Yuji kicked and punched me very hard," Yoko answered.

"Oh," Gouenji said.

"Do you know him?" Yoko asked. Gouenji shooked his head.

"No, not at all."

"Oh, okay..." Yoko said, disappointed. _If he__ said yes it's possible that Shuuya is the boy of my memories, even though I have a feeling that he's not, _she thought.

"Why do you ask?" Gouenji asked.

"Nothing really important, you just made me remember of the boy of my memories," Yoko replied.

"The boy of your memories?" Gouenji asked.

**-Flashback-**

_The two children was very exhausted after the soccer practice. Now it's time for them to go home. "Bye!" Yoko waved at the boy of her memories, then she ran home. But then she fell down. The boy gasped and approached her._

_"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. _

_"I-I'm fine..." Yoko said as she blushed. _

_"But, you're hurt!" The boy said. Yoko blushed a little harder when he said that. "Let me carry you home!" the boy said. _

_"O-Okay..." Yoko said, still blushing. "A-Arigatou, by the way..."_

_"You're welcome," the boy replied as he smiled. "Now, can you show me your home so I can carry you there?"_

**-End of Flashback- **

_Another memory, _Yoko thought. _The boy carried me, just like Shuuya-kun did. But I think the boy wasn't Shuuya..._

"Yes, the boy of my memories. He's the one who helped me overcome my fear and he's also the one that made me love soccer so much," Yoko explained. "But I didn't meet him or even remember his name anymore after an incident."

"What incident?" Gouenji asked again.

Yoko sighed and replied, "The incident was... I was hit by a truck. Since then I never remembered him and my memories with him. But when I met you guys, I started to regain my memories with the boy, even though I still didn't remember his name. I wonder why I forgot him... If he's important, I should've remember him, right?"

"Maybe you got amnesia after you were hit by the truck," Gouenji replied.

"What? But it can't be..." Yoko gasped.

"I said maybe."

_Amnesia..? I got an amnesia...? There's no way I got an amnesia, but maybe Shuuya's right. I guess I must ask my mother or onii-chan after I arrived home if I got an amnesia or not... They might know, _Yoko thought. Then there was a silence between them both. "G-Gouenji...?" Yoko called.

"Yes?"

"Anoo... why did you carry me to Aki and Haruna? You could just leave me alone there," Yoko asked.

Gouenji smiled to Yoko and replied, "Well, your personality is almost similar to my sick sister, Yuuka. Cheerful and smart."

Just when Yoko wanted to say "Oh, okay" to Gouenji, Aki called her. "Yoko! Yoko! Come here! I want to tell you something!" she said.

Yoko then sighed. Then she turned back to Gouenji. "Well, then Shuuya-kun, I must go back to my seat. Again, arigatou... for carrying me to Aki and Haruna..." Then Yoko walked towards Aki who was waving at her.

"Okay..." Gouenji blushed as he saw Yoko walked away from him.

**(PS: Chapter 11 ends~! First 'Moonlight at the Tower', now 'Sunset in the Train'! So what comes next? Find out in the later chapters!) **


	12. Chapter 12: No Reply

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 12: No Reply  
**

"What do you want to tell me, Aki?" Yoko asked to Aki.

"Just now I got a message from Raimon Natsumi, the chairman's daughter," Aki replied.

"What did she say?" Yoko asked, then she gasped. "Did she say that she will disband the football club?"

Aki shooked her head and smiled. "No, no! Not that," she replied.

"So what is it?" Yoko asked Aki again.

"She said that she wanted to be Raimon's football club's manager!" Aki said happily.

"Do you believe it? The chairman's daughter wanted to be the manager of the football club!" Haruna said happily.

"Wow, that's great," Yoko said. _Sheesh, how many managers can the club have, actually? Soon, the football club will have more than 1000 managers! _Yoko thought as she sweatdropped. _But then if the chairman's daughter wanted to join this club, it means that this club is something special.. _Yoko then smiled, then she sat next to Haruna. As the time went on, Yoko remembered all about how fun it is to play soccer with Raimon, how relaxing it is to watch the beautiful view of the Inazuma Town up in the Inazuma Tower, how great it is to get the same score as Kidou, and how nice is her memories with the boy. Minutes passed, and now you can find her sleeping, having sweet dreams again. Then finally they arrived at the train station. Now its time for everyone to go home.

"I should go home quickly now, because I don't want to make my onii-chan and mother worried," Yoko said to Aki and Haruna as she waved her friends goodbye. "I'll see you guys later!" Then Yoko ran to her house.

"I'm home!" she shouted after she arrived home already. Then she put off her shoes and went upstairs to her bedroom. She then sat at her cozy bed. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking her bedroom's door.

"Who's there?" Yoko asked.

"It's me, your onii-chan," the person who knocked the door replied. It was Sakuma. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh. Sure, onii-chan," Yoko replied. She hoped in her heart that Sakuma won't scold her because she became Raimon's manager secretly.

Sakuma then opened Yoko's bedroom door and came in. Then he sat next to Yoko. Straight to the topic, he asked, "Where have you been all day?"

Yoko gulped. _Oh, no, _she thought. _This is bad. If onii-chan finds out that I am also Raimon's manager, what will he do to me?_

"Err..." Yoko replied. "I'm just hanging out with friends. Yeah, that's all."

Sakuma narrowed his eyes. "Really? But I called all of your friends, but they said that you weren't with them all the time," he said. "So... where have you been all day? Are you playing with Raimon again?"

_KYAA! He guess it right! _Yoko thought. Well, Yoko is a bad liar, so of course Sakuma could guess it right. "I'm not playing with Raimon," Yoko answered. "I'm just... watching their match against Nosei Junior High!"

"Okay, then, but why recently you are not watching Teikoku practiced soccer?" Sakuma asked.

Yoko just remain silent. Then she started to cry. "I-I'm sorry onii-chan!" she cried. "I'm really sorry! Yes, you're right, I'm playing with Raimon and forgot to watch Teikoku practice!"

Sakuma just remain silent. "Starting now, I will follow you whenever you go, except to the toilet," he said.

"Onii-chan..." Yoko said, sobbing. Sakuma didn't say anything, he just left the room. Suddenly, Yoko remembered something.

"Chotto, onii-chan!" she said.

"What's wrong, Yoko?" Sakuma asked.

"Did... did I... get an amnesia... when... I was still in my childhood...?" she asked. There was a silence, then Sakuma left Yoko's bedroom, without answering Yoko's question. Yoko was very disappointed, since she got no reply from her onii-chan.

_I guess... _Yoko thought, _I guess he doesn't want to tell me... So maybe I've got an amnesia after all... _Then she sighed and texted Aki to tell her that she will not watch Raimon practice for a while._  
_

**(PS: Chapter 12 ends! Kyaa~ I know that this chapter is soo short, I can't just think about an idea right now, sorry... But next time at chapter 13 I'll make it longer! I promise that~ And please be patient and wait for the next chapter!)**


	13. Chapter 13: What, Another Memory?

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 13 - What, Another Memory? **

Yoko sighed as she was sitting inside her car with her onii-chan and her driver. _Now I can't go to Raimon to watch them practice or even call Aki or Haruna because onii-chan will always watch over me, _she thought as she looked at her onii-chan with an 'I hate you!' face. Then around 5 minutes later, Yoko and Sakuma finally arrived at their school, Teikoku. Teikoku, in English it means 'empire'. No wonder the school building is huge, like a fortress. An empire's fortress, to be precise.

Yoko is always proud about her school. She has a lot of friends there, and she's very smart too. In Teikoku, even though you're the worst in class, you will be the best in class in another school. "Good morning," Yoko's friend greeted Yoko. She is one of Yoko's classmates.

"Good morning," Yoko replied as she smiled.

"And good morning to you, Sakuma," Yoko's friend greeted Sakuma. "It's very rare to see you both together at school like this."

"My brother will always watch me," Yoko said to her friend. "He doesn't want me to go to **_that_** place to see and help **_those_** people practice."

"_**That**_? _**Those**_? What do you mean by **_that_** and _**those**_?" her red-haired friend named Kushida Akari asked curiously. She is always curious with anything. Because of that, her classmates call her 'The Queen of Curiousity'.

"Oh, it's none of your business, Akari," Yoko replied. Then not long after that, the bell rang.

"Well, I guess its time for us to go to class," Sakuma said. Then the three of them walked towards their classroom, Class 2-1.

* * *

_**Ding, dong!**_ The bell that marks that the classes have ended has rang. Students rushed home, some of them rushed to their club rooms. Yoko ran to the football pitch to see and help Teikoku soccer team members practice, as she was still their manager. She ran very fast that she didn't watch out her step. _**BANG!**_ She bumped into someone.

"Ouch," the person said.

"Ouch!" Yoko said too. Then she looked at the person she had just bumped. It was one of her friends and also Teikoku's goalkeeper, Genda Koujirou.

"Oh, it's just Koujirou-kun," Yoko apologized. "Gomenasai, I was so careless. I won't bump to you again."

"It's O.K.," Genda replied. "Well, let's go to the football pitch, everyone is waiting," he continued. Then Yoko and Genda went to Teikoku's football pitch.

At Teikoku's football pitch...

"Minna, sorry we're late," Yoko said to the rest of Teikoku's soccer team.

"It's okay," Kidou replied. "But please don't be late for practice again. Especially you, Akiyama-san."

"I understand, The-Smartest-In-Class," Yoko replied with an annoyed tone. Kidou just smiled. "Now everyone, let's start practicing!" Yoko said cheerfully. But unlike in Raimon who will say 'Yeah!', Teikoku's soccer members just silent and went to the pitch to practice. Yoko sighed. _It is better to be with Raimon, with Mamoru-kun and others, _Yoko thought. _I really want to go and watch __Raimon practice for the next match against Mikage Sennou, but... Jirou-onii-chan will be watching me. I can't even call or text Aki or Haruna!  
_

Yoko sighed as she saw Teikoku practice. She really missed seeing and helping Raimon practice, even though she hasn't see them just for a day. "What's wrong?" she heard a voice asked her something. Yoko then turned to see who asked her the question. It was Kidou.

Yoko sweatdropped. "Err... I'm just thinking about something, that's all," Yoko replied.

"Oh."

"How's Haruna?" Yoko asked.

"...How do you-?"

"...know that Haruna is your sister? Well, Kageyama told me," she answered as she smiled.

"The Commander told you?" Kidou asked.

"Yes, he did," Yoko answered with a very sweet smiled. Kidou blushed. Yoko didn't notice that he blushed, though. Instead, she just watch Teikoku practiced.

**-Flashback-**

_"Akiyama, come here! I want to give you something." A girl called Yoko._

_"What is it?" Yoko asked her as she approached her._

_"You're moving from Inazuma Elementary School to Teikoku, right?" The girl asked, just to make sure._

_"Yeah..." Yoko replied, then she started crying._

_"Hey, don't cry! Oh yes, here, come with me!"The girl said, pulling Yoko's hand._

_"B-But I'm going to go to Teikoku 30 minutes later!"_

_"There's still time, come on!"_

_At the Inazuma Tower..._

_"We're going to climb up here!" the girl said, pointing to the top of Inazuma Tower._

_"But look at the sign, we are not allowed to climb up the tower. No one's allowed to do that!" Yoko said, pointing to the sign._

_"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!" The girl grinned._

_"B-But I'm scared of heights!"_

_"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall," The girl said, smiling._

_Yoko smiled. "T-Thank you..."_

_After they arrived at the top of the tower..._

_"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!" the girl said._

_Yoko then looked at the beautiful sunset. She couldn't believe what she has just saw. "Wow! It's..."_

_"Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!" The girl explained as she smiled._

_Yoko smiled again. "B-By the way, you said that you wanted to give something to me. What is it?" she asked._

_"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you." The girl then gave Yoko a very beautiful swan-shaped pendant._

_"It's very pretty!" Yoko said as she wore the pendant. "Wow, it looks really good on me!"_

_"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!" _

**-End of Flashback-**

"Akiyama-san, what's the matter? You're silent all of sudden," Kidou said to Yoko. He looked worried.

"Ah!" Yoko said. "Gomen, gomen! I'm just spacing out for a bit."

"Spacing out? I know its weird, but, you're always spacing out lately, what's wrong?" Kidou asked worriedly again.

"It's... nothing really important, so don't worry, Yuuto-kun," Yoko answered as she smiled. Kidou blushed again. But Yoko didn't see him blushing. She was just thinking about something very confusing. _What is this? _she thought. _Isn't __it a boy who gave me the pendant? Why it is now a girl? What's wrong now? Argh! It's getting more confusing! _

**PS: CHAPTER 13 IS FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the long update! And now, why is it a girl who appeared in Yoko's memories? Why? It's a mystery... but find out about that in the later chapters! **


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Play Soccer (Again)!

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 14 - Let's Play Soccer (Again)! **

_It's... getting... more... confusing...! _Yoko thought. She didn't understand a tiny bit of her memories. She knew all along that the one that gave her the swan-shaped pendant was a boy. But now she was very confused because now the one who appeared in her memories was a girl! _Is it really a boy who gave me the pendant? Or is it a girl?_ Yoko thought, still confused. While she was thinking, someone called her. "Yoko, stop spacing out," the person said. It was Sakuma.

"Ah, onii-chan... Gomenasai," Yoko replied.

"It's okay," Sakuma said to Yoko. "Anyways, come down here and watch us practice. Don't space out all the time."

Yoko chuckled. _Yeah, why am I was always thinking about those memories in the past? I must focus in the present once in a while, _she thought. Then she ran towards the large pitch and sat on the bench there. "GO EVERYONE! GANBATTE NE!" Yoko shouted to them as loud as ever.

"Akiyama, could you lower your voice a bit?" Doumen Shuuichirou, the shortest player of Teikoku said.

Yoko sweatdropped. "O-Okay... Shuuichirou-kun..." she said. "I'll try to lower my voice... if I can, though."

"GO! GO, EVERYONE! GANBATTE NE!" Yoko shouted to the Teikoku soccer team players, with a voice louder than before.

Everyone in Teikoku soccer team except Sakuma just sighed. "It's no use," Sakuma said to them. "When it comes to soccer, she can't lower her voice."

"Yes that's true, onii-chan!" Yoko said as she grinned. Then she had this idea on her head. _Hmm... that MIGHT be a very good idea! _she thought. Then she took her mobile and text a certain someone. As she waited for the reply, she watched Teikoku practiced. _They improved a lot, _she thought as she smiled. _That's great..._ Then the reply came. When Yoko have finished reading it, her eyes widened. "YES! WOOHOO!" she shouted, making all of the Teikoku's soccer players silent.

"What's wrong, Yoko?" Sakuma asked.

"Okay everyone, split Teikoku into Teikoku A and B!" Yoko shouted. She looks very happy.

"What's wrong, why are you splitting Teikoku into two?" Kidou asked.

"Because... I'm going to play with you guys! Even though I am just a manager!" Yoko shouted happily. _Just like the way I did in Raimon, _she thought. "That way, we can practice better, right?"

"But why are you playing with us?" Genda asked.

"It's a H-I-M-I-T-S-U!" Yoko replied. "Now... let's start!"

Teikoku was split into two, Teikoku A and Teikoku B. Teikoku A consists of Genda, Oono, Banjou, Narukami, Masaru, and Wataru** (In short, the players whose jerseys are no. 1-6)**. Teikoku B consists of Sakiyama, Doumen, Jimon, Kidou, Sakuma and Yoko **(The players whose jerseys are no. 7-11 plus Yoko)**. All of the members of Teikoku B except Sakuma and Yoko sighed. "Why are you splitting the team from their jersey's number?" Jimon asked. The others except Sakuma and Yoko nodded. "We will lose... because we have someone who can't play soccer here."

Yoko was a bit angry. "Watch out what you're saying, Jimon! You will soon find out the power of Teikoku's ace striker!" she said as she frowned.

"You're not Teikoku's ace striker, Yoko," Sakuma said to Yoko.

"I know that I am not," Yoko replied as she grinned. "But I always imagined that I'm Teikoku's ace striker! Hee hee."

Then the match started. First, it's Teikoku A's kickoff. Wataru (jersey no. 6) passed the ball to Narukami (jersey no. 4), but then Kidou blocked him and steal the ball using a sliding tackle. Then he passed the ball to Sakuma. Sakuma was ready to shoot, but then suddenly Oono stealed the ball using a hissatsu technique, Earthquake.

"Earthquake!" he said. Then he jumped and landed on the ground creating an earthquake. After that he stealed the ball and passed it to Banjou so he can shoot the ball. As Yoko saw Teikoku A and B playing, she was furious. _Why did everyone forget about me? Did they think I can't play soccer? _Yoko thought as her veins popped out. _I'll show __all of you what I've got! _

"Quick Draw!" she said. She quickly rushes to Banjou then steals the ball and slides away. It was a hissatsu technique. Everyone in Teikoku soccer team remained silent except Sakuma.

"Hmph," Genda said. "I guess we underestimated her."

Yoko then ran towards Genda to shoot. But then the defenders blocked her way so she couldn't shoot. "Don't think you could stop me!" Yoko said as she grinned. She then made a clone. "Now it's time for my ultimate move: Second Ghost Lock!"

"Ma re ma re to ma re!" Yoko's clone that was sitting on the bench chanted. Suddenly, Teikoku A players' legs AND hands couldn't move!

"Damn!" Genda said. "I can't use the Power Shield if it is like this!"

_Hmph! _Yoko thought. _Of course you can't. I asked Hiroyuki-kun to tell me how to do the Ghost Lock that can stop the opponent to move their legs, then I developed it so the opponent also can't move their hands! Mwahahahaha! _"Okay, it's time for me to shine!" Yoko shouted. "Gushin Penguin!" **(English: Clone Penguin)**.

Yoko made two clones of herself. Then, she whistled and penguins emerged out of the ground. As Yoko kicked the ball, the penguins soared among the ball. Then, two of Yoko's clones kicked the ball together towards the goal. And GOAL! The ball went to the net. Everyone including Sakuma was stunned by Yoko's excellent skills.

After the practice...

"That's a very great hissatsu technique, Yoko," Sakuma said to Yoko. Yoko grinned.

"Hee hee, thanks very much," she replied.

"How did you do that?" Kidou asked.

"Well... I... I made two clones of myself. I whistled and then the penguins emerged out of the ground. As I kicked the ball, the penguins soared among the ball, then my clones kicked the ball towards the goal!" Yoko explained.

"Could you teach us how to do it?" Sakuma asked Yoko. Yoko laughed.

"Hahahaha! An older brother asked his younger sister to TEACH him! Hahaha!" Yoko laughed.

"Akiyama-san, be serious," Kidou said as he sighed.

"Okay, okay! But I guess you should do the Emperor Penguin No. 2, not the Gushin Penguin, because it's easier," Yoko explained. "It's the same as Gushin Penguin, but the two clones are replaced by two players. Easy, right? I made that two hissatsus so that you can break through God Hand! The penguins will help you to break the God Hand!"

After practicing, Yoko and Sakuma went home together. "Yoko... I'm sorry," Sakuma apologized.

"For what, onii-chan?" Yoko asked. She didn't understand what Sakuma meant.

"I thought you support Raimon more than your own school... but in fact you support Teikoku more..."

Yoko smiled. _It's true, _she thought. "How do you know, onii-chan?" Yoko asked.

"Well, you made a hissatsu technique that can help us break through the God Hand," Sakuma replied. "And as a reward, I will let you watch Raimon's match against Mikage Sennou at the FF Qualifiers with Kidou."

Yoko's eyes widened. "Hontouni, onii-chan? Arigatou!" she thanked Sakuma. Sakuma just smiled.

**-Short Flashback-**

_"Arigatou for stopping Hitotsuji-kun from bullying me," Yoko said to her boy of her dreams as she smiled._

_"You're wel-"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"You're welcome, Yoko," Sakuma said. Yoko smiled.

_The sentence that onii-chan had just said, _Yoko thought, _is the same sentence that the boy said to me in my flashback just now... _


	15. Chapter 15: That Seat is Mine!

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 15 - That Seat is Mine!**

"Yuuto-kun..." Yoko called Kidou. She can't believe it!

"Yes?" Kidou answered to Yoko's called.

"This limousine... is this your private car?!" Yoko shouted.

"You're right," Kidou replied. Yoko's jaws dropped.

"W-Wow... cool..." Yoko said to herself.

"What's wrong, Akiyama? You have a car too, right? So why are you surprised about this?" Kidou asked.

"OF COURSE I AM SURPRISED, YUUTO-KUN!" Yoko said with a very loud voice that made Kidou's private driver closed his ears. "It's very surprising that a 13-year-old boy has a private car already, and it's a limousine!"

"Okay..." Kidou sighed. _Her voice is so loud, _he thought. _An old person will have a heart attack if he/she heard Yoko's voice... _Then Kidou sighed again.

* * *

Finally, Kidou and Yoko arrived at Mikage Sennou. Yoko ran to the seats, but it seemed that all of the seats were full. Then she sighed. _I'll be very tired watching this match today,_ she thought, _because there are no seats left! _"Kidou Yuuto-kun, do you realize that all of the seats are full?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, I realized that already," Kidou replied. "So then we will just stand here, watching the match. I will not be tired standing here while watching the entire match later."

"Well, it is YOU, not ME," Yoko said. "I can't stand watching the match if I am standing too long."

"Try to get used to it," Kidou said.

"Okay," Yoko groaned. When Kidou and Yoko were talking about seats, Yoko suddenly felt that someone was watching her carefully. Yoko turned back to see who it is. But that 'someone' was not there. _Maybe I'm just imagining things_, she thought. Then she turned back to talk to Kidou again.

"What's wrong?" Kidou asked.

"Err... nothing important, don't worry about it," Yoko replied. Then again, she felt that someone was watching her. Yoko turned back again, she wanted to see who that person is. But that 'person' was not there. _I guess I'm just imagining things, _she thought. Then she turned back again to talk to Kidou.

"Is something wrong? You often turned back to see a certain something... or maybe someone?" Kidou asked curiously.

"Ah! Yuuto-kun, it's nothing important, really!" Yoko said as she sweatdropped. Again, she felt that someone was watching her. _It's no use turning back, _Yoko thought, _because that person will run away very quickly. I must find and catch him/her!_

"Anoo... Yuuto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"May I... May I look around the seats for a while? I just want to find two seats so we can sit there," Yoko lied. _Please say yes, please say yes! _Yoko hoped in her heart.

"Hmm... okay."

_YES! _Yoko thought excitedly. _Well, I should expect that answer from him, he is not as protective as onii-chan. Now I will surely catch you, stalker! _Then Yoko looked around the seats to find the stalker and also find two seats for Kidou and her to sit later. As she looked around, she spotted one empty seat. _That's an empty seat! _Yoko thought. _But then... there is only one_ _empty seat... where's the seat for Kidou Yuuto-kun, then? _

Yoko looked down, very dissapointed. But then she thought of something else.

**-Short Flashback- **

_"Kidou Yuuto-kun, do you realize that all of the seats are full?" Yoko asked._

_"Yes, I realized that already," Kidou replied. "So then we will just stand here, watching the match. I will not be tired standing here while watching the entire match later."_

**-End of Short Flashback- **

_That's right, Kidou Yuuto-kun won't be mad if I sit here, because he won't be tired standing while watching the entire match! _Yoko thought, then her smile widened. _Okay, seat, you're mine now! _Then she ran towards the seat. But just before she sat on the seat, someone sat there.

Yoko was very furious. _You evil person! You took my precious seat!_ she thought. "Don't take my-" But then Yoko realized something. She then gasped. She was very afraid. She slowly moved backwards, but the person who took Yoko's 'precious seat' grabbed her hand and looked at her with a very scary look. "Y-You're..." Yoko stammered, she couldn't move. She was so afraid, she didn't look at the person who grabbed her at all, because she was afraid that the person will do something bad to her again. "You're..."

"That's right," The person who grabbed Yoko's hands said and smiled evilly. "It's me, Hitotsuji Yuji."

"H-Hitotsuji... Yuji-kun..." Yoko said in fear. Then she thought of something. _I will never give up on this thing! I must find out who the boy's name is! Onii-chan wouldn't answer, and I think oka-san won't too... So he's my only chance! _ Yoko thought.

"Hitotsuji! Who is the name of the boy in my memories?" Yoko asked. Unlike the others, she called Hitotsuji with his surname, for some reason.

Hitotsuji didn't tell her. Instead, he just laughed evilly. "You're such an idiot! I've told you many times before that I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" he said.

"Even so, I will still force you tell me! Now, who is the name of the boy in my memories?" Yoko asked. She was very injured because Hitotsuji kept punching and kicking her. But she didn't give up. Maybe she was inspired by Endou?

Hitotsuji still didn't tell her. He kept punching and kicking Yoko. "Onegai!" Yoko pleaded.

"Never!" Hitotsuji replied. He punched and kicked Yoko harder.

"Onegai!" Yoko pleaded again.

"Never!" Hitotsuji replied again. He punched and kicked Yoko harder than ever.

"O..ne...gai..." Yoko pleaded again. She started to cry. "O..ne..gai... Hitotsuji-kun..."

Hitotsuji suddenly stopped punching and kicking Yoko. _I made her cry, _he thought. "Don't cry," Hitotsuji said to Yoko gently.

"Eh...?" Yoko said, confused. Then slowly, she started to stop crying. "Hitotsuji-kun...?"

"Don't cry!" Hitotsuji said again. Then he patted Yoko's head. Yoko just smiled. "Hitotsuji-kun... Why suddenly you...?"

Hitotsuji blushed very hard. _W-What am I doing? Why am I patting her head? I am supposed to hit her with all my strength! _he thought as he blushed harder. Yoko smiled again. "So... onegai... please tell me who's the boy in my memories..." Yoko pleaded gently.

_The boy in my memories..._

_The boy in my memories..._

_The boy in my memories..._

The words that Yoko have said kept echoing in Hitotsuji's mind. He darkened his face. "No matter how many times you pleaded, I will never tell you," he said, then walked away.

"W-Wait!" Yoko said. "Hitotsuji-kun, wait!" But then Hitotsuji kept walking away from Yoko. Yoko could see that his eyes are full of hatred. _The stupid boy of her memories... I hate him! _Hitotsuji thought, his eyes are now filled with more hatred.

"Onegai... please... tell... me..." Yoko said. Then the pain in her body felt more hurt then before.

"Onegai..." Then everything went black.

**PS: Chapter 15 finally ends~! Yoko fainted again :O NOO! So then, why Hitotsuji never told Yoko about the name of the boy in Yoko's memories? Why did he blushed to Yoko and patted her head? Why did he hate the boy of Yoko's memories? Mysteries began to grow :O Well, find out about that in the upcoming chapters! Ja ne! **


	16. Chapter 16: Morning at the Hospital

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 16 - Morning at the Hospital**

**-Dream- **

_"Onii-chan, how to make friends? I really want to know.. I don't have any friends in this Teikoku school," Yoko (when she was still young) said to Sakuma (when he was still young). _

_"Just talk and communicate with anyone, and you'll make friends," Sakuma replied. Then he and Yoko heard a voice calling him from afar. It was Sakuma's friend.  
_

_"Sakuma! Come here! Let's play soccer!" Sakuma's friend called. Sakuma nodded. _

_"Okay," he replied, then he ran towards his friends. Yoko just looked at him playing soccer with a blank face. _

_"Why does he have friends... and I don't?" Yoko said to herself. "Onii-chan said... that I once had a friend in my old school. But he didn't tell what his/her name is, and he didn't tell where my old school is. Oka-san and otou-san didn't tell me either... But they said that he/she was my only friend." Then Yoko ran to her house, because classes have finished. **(PS: This scene took place after Yoko was hit by the truck and after she already came out from the hospital.)** She was crying, she was really jealous of her brother who had many friends. She ran and ran, and finally she arrived at her house.  
_

_"I'm home," Yoko said, still crying. She could see her mother approaching her. _

_"Welcome home, Yoko," Yoko's mother greeted. "How's school? And why are you crying?"_

_Yoko just remain silent. She then ran to her room quickly while crying, without saying anything to her mother. "Yoko, wait!" She could hear her mother calling her. But she kept running to her room, she didn't care about her mother. After she arrived at her room, she sat on her cozy bed and cried harder. _

_"I... don't... have... any... friends..." Yoko cried. "I'm so lonely..." Then she took a paper and draw manga. Sometimes, when Yoko felt lonely, she drew manga to entertain herself a little. _

_"You do know how lonely I am, don't you, Kyuujou Akihiro-kun?" _

**-End of Dream-**

Yoko woke up. _Kyuujou Akihiro-kun... it's been a long time, where are you right now? _Yoko thought as she smiled. Then after that she looked around her. There's a bed, a vase full of flowers, windows, curtains, white pillows, a white blanket, a toilet, a door, Sakuma and... Kidou. Then she realized that she's in the hospital, laying in the bed! Yoko sweatdropped. "Err... what are you doing here, onii-chan and Yuuto-kun? More importantly, what am I doing here? Why am I suddenly laying in the hospital's bed?" Yoko asked. She was really, really, confused.

"You fainted," Kidou answered. _I fainted... again? _Yoko thought. Then she tried to recall what's happening.

**-Lots of Flashbacks- **

_"You're..."_

_"Hitotsuji! Who is the name of the boy in my memories?"  
_

_"Even so, I will still force you tell me! Now, who is the name of the boy in my memories?"  
_

_"Onegai!"_

_"O..ne..gai... Hitotsuji-kun..."_

_"Eh...? Hitotsuji-kun...?"_

_"Hitotsuji-kun... Why suddenly you...?"_

_"So... onegai... please tell me who's the boy in my memories..."_

_"W-Wait!"_

_"Hitotsuji-kun, wait!"_

_"Onegai... please... tell... me..."_

_"Onegai..."  
_

**-End of Flashbacks- **

_Oh, that's right... Hitotsuji kicked and punched me very hard, and he still won't tell who the boy of my memories is,_ Yoko thought as she sighed._ But why was he patting my head the moment when I cried? Argh! There are too many things I don't understand!  
_

"Oh yes, by the way..." Kidou continued his sentence. "You fainted for two days."

Yoko widened her eyes, she can't believe what Kidou had just said. "I... fainted... for TWO days?!" Yoko asked loudly. Kidou and Sakuma nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "You fainted for two days. And please, lower your voice, Akiyama."

"EHHH?!" Yoko shouted louder than before. She still could not believe that she fainted for two days. Kidou and Sakuma sighed. Suddenly, the three of them heard some voices from the room next to Yoko's room.

"What's that loud voice?" They heard a person asking.

"I don't know," they heard a person replying to the other person's question. "Whatever it is, it's disturbing."

Yoko sweatdropped. "Anoo... Yuuto-kun, onii-chan... I guess I must go and apologize to them about my loud voice that disturbed them..." she said. But when she got off bed, she felt a pain on her chest. "Ouch!" Yoko said, but with a lower voice than before. _It hurts,_ Yoko thought. _Hitotsuji-kun hit me very hard back there... _

"Are you okay?" Sakuma asked worriedly. Yoko nodded.

"I-I'm okay, onii-chan..." she replied. "I guess I just need to rest for awhile. But I'll do that after I apologized to the people next room."

"No!" Kidou said. "I'll do that." But as he walked to the door, Sakuma stopped him.

"No, I'll do that. After all, I'm Yoko's brother," Sakuma said to Kidou. "You just stay here with my sister." Then Sakuma left the room and went to the room next to Yoko's room. Kidou sighed, then he sat on a chair near Yoko's bed.

"Yuuto-kun, can I ask you something?" Yoko asked. Kidou just nodded.

"Who carried me to the hospital?" Yoko asked.

"It was... me," Kidou replied to Yoko's question. "I was really worried because you didn't return from finding the seats, so I searched for you, and then I found you fainting there. Then I carried you to the car-"

"The limousine," Yoko corrected.

"Limousines are cars," Kidou said. Yoko frowned at him. "Okay then, so I carried you to the limousine," Kidou continued. Yoko then smiled. "And we went to the hospital-"

"-and I stayed there for two days," Yoko added. Kidou sighed as he nodded._ Why does she always cut my sentence? Oh, well... _he thought.

"Yuuto-kun, arigatou," Yoko thanked Kidou as she smiled sweetly. Kidou felt himself blush.

"Umm, why are you blushing?" Yoko asked Kidou curiously.

"Nandemonai," Kidou replied, still blushing. Yoko then got more curious.

"Oh come on, I know you are hiding something, Yuuto-kun," Yoko said.

Kidou sighed. Then he thought of something about _Yuuto-kun_. "Why are you always calling me with my name, not my surname?" Kidou asked, changing the subject.

_Yuuto-kun, you still didn't answer my question! _Yoko thought. _But oh, well... maybe it's a himitsu. _"Well it makes us look like close friends, right? I always love to be close friends with anyone," Yoko answered.

"Oh," Kidou replied with a short reply.

"By the way, why did you ask about that, Kidou Yuuto-kun? Was it because you want to _change the subject_?" Yoko asked.

"It's not like that," Kidou replied. "It's because..."

"Because?" Yoko asked again.

"Because..." Kidou answered, "Because, you know..."

Suddenly Yoko thought of something. "Oh, because some couples call each other with their name, not their surname? Oh, okay," Yoko said, smiling. Then Kidou started blushing. "Err... Yuuto-kun, why are you blushing?" Yoko asked him innocently.

"The morning sky looks great, isn't it?" Kidou asked Yoko, still blushing. He changed the subject... again.

Yoko sighed. _He changed the subject again... why? _Yoko thought. _Maybe it's another secret? Oh, well... _When Yoko was about to reply Kidou's question about the morning sky, Sakuma came in.

"I've finished apologizing to the people next door," Sakuma said to Kidou and Yoko.

"Oh, that's great! What did they say?" Yoko asked.

"They said that you must be an annoying person," Sakuma sighed. Yoko sweatdropped. "Er.. okay," she said, still sweatdropping.

"Well, we should get going to school," Kidou said. Before he left the room, he waved his hands to Yoko without looking at her. **(PS: Trying to act cool.)**

Yoko smiled as she saw her onii-chan and Kidou left the room. Then she heard her mobile phone ringing. She got a message from Aki. Here's the message:

**_Gouenji can't play at the next match against Shuuyou Meito!_**

Yoko gasped. _Shuuyo Meito won against Occult Junior High? That's unexpected_, she thought. Then she replied to Aki's message. Here's her reply:

_**What? So then they won against Occult Junior High? It's so unexpected of them. So... who's going to replace Gouenji Shuuya-kun?**_

Yoko waited for Aki's reply. After a few minutes later, Aki replied. Here's her reply:

**_I don't know about that... Oh, by the way, I hope you get well soon! You fainted again, right?_****_:D_**

Yoko smiled. Then she replied to Aki's message. After she finished replying, Yoko thought of something again.

**-Short Flashback-**

_"You do know how lonely I am, don't you, Kyuujou Akihiro-kun?"_

**-End of Short Flashback- **

_Akihiro-kun... Long time no see... I guess I should meet you again! _Yoko thought and smiled.

**PS: CHAPTER 16 FINALLY ENDS~! Sorry for the long update, I'm quite busy with schoolwork... so... you understand, right? Okay then, so who is this Kyuujou Akihiro that Yoko mentioned? Find out in the next chapter! And review please... **


	17. Chapter 17: Kyuujou Akihiro

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 17 - Kyuujou Akihiro**

A black-haired boy with mismatched eyes - his left eye's color is green and his right eye's color is blue - was walking to Raimon Junior High's front gate. After he went inside, he looked around him. Then he realized that many girls are looking and pointing at him as they whispered to the other girls. He sighed, then he went to a girl and asked her, "Excuse me, where can I find the club room?"

Suddenly all girls there looked at the girl he talked to and surrounded him. They all looked at the girl whom the boy was talking to with jealousy. "Wha-" The boy was very shocked to see that he was surrounded by so many girls.

"Who are you, cool guy?" He heard a girl asking him.

"Please look at me!" Another girl pleaded.

"Uwaa~ He's so cool!" A girl said. The boy just sighed. _I am tortured here, _he thought. Then suddenly a lifesaver came. It was Fuyukai-sensei.

"What are you doing here, girls?" Fuyukai-sensei asked the girls. The girls didn't reply him, they just ran away from him. Fuyukai-sensei sighed.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Fuyukai-sensei asked.

"My name is Kyuujou Akihiro and I want to join the football club," the boy named Kyuujou Akihiro replied.

"Oh, I heard that a new person will join our football club," Fuyukai-sensei told him. "It must be you. Let me show you where the club room is." Then Fuyukai-sensei pointed to the football club room.

"Arigato, sensei," Kyuujou thanked Fuyukai-sensei. Then he went inside the club room. Everyone at the club room looked at him with curiosity, except for Natsumi.

"Anoo... who are you?" Endou asked, pointing at Kyuujou. Kyuujou just sighed.

"It's a common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking others' name," Kyuujou told Endou.

"Gomen, gomen," Endou grinned. "I'm Endou Mamoru, the captain of Raimon Junior High Football Club. The ones that are wearing the soccer uniforms are the other players. And these are the managers, Kino Aki and Haruna Otonashi. Actually, there is another manager named Akiyama Yoko from Teikoku, but I think she won't come today. So then... who are you?"

"I'm Kyuujou Akihiro," Kyuujou said, introducing himself.

"He's the new club member that I'm talking about," Natsumi said to all of the club members.

"Wow, a new player!" Aki said excitedly. "That's very great, isn't it, Otonashi?" But then Haruna didn't reply her. She just stared at Kyuujou, blushing.

"Otonashi-san?" Aki waved her hands in front of Haruna's face.

"Ah!" Haruna said.

"What's wrong with you...?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Ah, nothing!" Haruna replied as she sweatdropped. "I'm just..."

"You're looking at Kyuujou-kun," Aki continued Haruna's sentence. "Don't tell me that you..."

Haruna's face suddenly went red. "It's... It's not like that!" Haruna said, still blushing. Aki laughed.

"Don't worry," she said to Haruna. "I won't tell anyone that you..." Then she whispered to Haruna's ear. "...That you like Kyuujou-kun."

Haruna's face became redder than before. "T-Thank you... K-Kino-senpai... for keeping it a secret..." she thanked Aki. Aki just smiled at Haruna.

"Okay then, everyone! Enough talking! Sakka yarou ze!" Endou shouted loudly.

"Yeah!" Then everyone rushed to the soccer pitch.

"Let's see what you've got, uncool boy," Someoka told Kyuujou as they rushed to the pitch.

"You're the one who's uncool," Kyuujou smirked. Someoka frowned. _This boy is so annoying! _Someoka thought. _I'll show him how good I am! _Then both of the boys went into the pitch.

"Minna! All of you must try to shoot at the goal one by one! You can use hissatsu or anything! I want to level up my goalkeeper skills!" Endou shouted excitedly to the team. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Me," Someoka said. Then he looked at Kyuujou and thought, _Now it's the time __show you how good I am! _

"Dragon... Crash!" Someoka shouted. Then he pulled his right leg back and charged the ball with energy as a blue dragon appeared behind. Then Someoka kicked the ball forward, which was followed by the dragon.

"God Hand!" Endou shouted. Then he gathered energy into his right hand, then raised it to create a huge hand connecting to his with energy bolts. Endou then thrusted the hand forward to catch the ball. The ball that Someoka kicked was catched!

"Urgh!" Someoka groaned. Endou smiled.

"It's okay, Someoka!" Endou said. "Because of your shoot, my goalkeeper skills are leveled up!"

"But still..."

"Don't worry about it, Someoka! You're still one of the team's best striker!" Endou said to Someoka as he grinned.

"Endou..." Someoka said, touched by his words.

"Now, who's next?" Endou shouted to the team again. Kyuujou went forward.

"I will," he said.

"Yosh! Let's see what our new member is capable of!" Endou said excitedly. Kyuujou just smiled at Endou. "Well, then... my shots are deadly, are you ready?" he asked Endou.

"Of course I am!" Endou shouted excitedly. "I'm always ready for everything!"

"Hissatsu: Freezing Atmosphere!" Kyuujou said as he kicked the ball. Suddenly, the atmosphere went cold and misty.

"It's... cold... and I can't see a thing!" Endou said.

"Why are you not moving, Captain?" Kurimatsu asked.

"He said that he felt cold and that he can't see a thing," Handa told Kurimatsu.

"What?" Max said in disbelief. "But then, it's not cold at all! The temperature is normal! And also, it is not misty!"

"What...?" Endou was surprised to hear what Max said. _So then... why am I the only one who felt cold and the only one who can't see a thing?_ he thought.

_Well, this hissatsu only works on the goalkeeper, it doesn't work on the other players, _Kyuujou thought as he smirked. Then he shoots the ball into the net.

"I... will... protect this goal!" Endou said. He tried to fight the coldness, but... it was too cold, he can't move at all! He can't even see the ball! Then the ball went into the net past Endou! The cold atmosphere changed into the normal atmosphere again, and the mist disappeared. There was a long silence.

"That... is... great!" Endou jumped in excitement, breaking the silence. "That's very great, Kyuujou! But next time, I'll protect the goal so you can't score!"

Kyuujou just smiled. "Just try it," he said. Endou grinned. Then Someoka approached them both.

"Yeah, it's very great," Someoka said to Kyuujou. "I lost to you."

Kyuujou smiled again. "No, you don't. One of the team's best striker will not lose to me," he told Someoka. Someoka then smiled to Kyuujou. _I guess he's not as annoying as I thought, _Someoka thought.

"Oh... I'm getting really fired up! Yosh, minna, let's practice again!" Endou shouted to all of the Raimon players.

"Yeah!"

Kyuujou just smiled to see Raimon's spirit. _Raimon is indeed a very great team, _he thought.

**PS: Chapter 17 ends here~! Now, maybe some of you think that Kyuujou is the boy of Yoko's memories, but in fact... he's not! So... who's actually the boy of Yoko's memories...? Find out in the later chapters! **


	18. Chapter 18: EHHH! A Maid Cafe!

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 18 - EHHH?! A Maid Cafe?!**

After Raimon finished practicing, finally they all went to the club room. "So then, Kino, who's our opponent in the next match?" Endou asked.

"It's Shuuyou Meito," Aki replied. She took her notebook, opened it, and read the information in it. "Let me see... Shuuyou Meito is known as the weakest team of all the participants in the Football Frontier. It is said that even before the day of the match, they didn't practice, instead they spend their time in a maid cafe!"

"EHHHH?" All of the members of Raimon shouted, excluding the members who likes to act cool. (ex: Gouenji, Kyuujou, etc.)

"A... maid... cafe...?" Endou said, he didn't believe what he just heard.

"A maid cafe?" Megane asked enthusiastically. "That's interesting... Endou! Let's go to the maid cafe right now!"

"Go to the maid cafe...now?" Endou asked. Megane nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! If we go to the maid cafe, we might learn a thing or two about Shuuyou Meito!" Megane explained enthusiastically. "So, let's go to the maid cafe now!"

"A-Are you sure?" Endou asked, blushing. From the looks of it, he never came to a maid cafe before. Megane nodded enthusiastically again.

"O-Okay..." Endou agreed to go to the maid cafe. All of the boys looked at Endou with an 'are-you-serious' face.

"A-Are you serious, C-Captain?" Kabeyama asked Endou as he blushed. Endou nodded.

"Megane's right, maybe if we go to the maid cafe, we might learn something about Shuuyou Meito! So... let's go to the maid cafe!" Endou said to Kabeyama.

"EHHHH?" All of the members of Raimon shouted again, excluding the members who likes to act cool. (ex: Gouenji, Kyuujou, etc.)

* * *

"According to Otonashi's notebook, this is where the maid cafe is," Aki said, pointing to the maid cafe building in front of her. The Raimon boys just remain silent, staring at the lovely maid cafe building in front of them.

"S-So... this is what a maid cafe looks like," Endou said as he stared at the maid cafe building.

"So, are we going in or not?" Megane asked the team enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go in now!" Then he quickly ran towards the maid cafe building.

"I guess he's the only one in our team who didn't feel nervous about this at all," Kabeyama said. All of the Raimon soccer club members nodded.

"Why are you all feeling nervous?" Kyuujou asked the team, confused. "Just go inside, have a seat, order, and eat."

"Talking is way easier than doing it, uncool boy," Someoka said to Kyuujou. Kyuujou just sighed.

"You're the one who's uncool," Kyuujou told Someoka, then he went towards the maid cafe.

"H-He really did what he said!" Kurimatsu said as he pointed at Kyuujou.

"Wow..." All of the members of Raimon said, excluding Megane, Kyuujou, and the members who likes to act cool. (ex: Gouenji, etc)

"Hmph," Someoka said. "He may not be nervous to go inside, but I bet that when he sees the maids, he will be nervous! Just you see." Then everyone that haven't came inside the maid cafe observed Kyuujou carefully.

"Welcome, master!" The maids greeted Kyuujou when he went inside. Kyuujou smiled at the maids.

"Thank you," Kyuujou said to them without feeling nervous.

"Hmm... only one person?" One of the maids asked Kyuujou. "Or do you have friends that come with you?"

"I have some friends from the soccer club," Kyuujou said to them as he pointed at his friends. "How long are you going to stand there? Just come here," he said to Raimon.

All of Raimon members nodded. "Kyuujou-san is very amazing," Shishido whispered to Shourin. Shourin nodded.

After all of the members of the Raimon Junior High soccer club sat on the table, the maids gave them the menu. "What would you like to order, master?" one of the maids asked Endou.

"Er.. I... I'll order..." Endou said, blushing. "The Pink..."

"Oh, the Pink Heart-Throbbing Milk Tea, isn't it?" The maid said. "Okay then, master!" Then the maid left. Endou sighed. _I was so nervous back then, _he thought. Then he looked at Kyuujou.

"What would you like to order, handsome master?" Another maid asked Kyuujou.

"Hmm... I would like one Pink Maid Parfait, please," Kyuujou replied.

"Okay then, handsome master!" Then the maid left. Everyone except Megane was so amazed.

"Well, I should get going," Kyuujou said. Then he left the maid cafe.

"B-But the Pink Maid Parfait hasn't been ready yet!" Kabeyama reminded. But Kyuujou didn't hear him, he just left the maid cafe.

"I guess he's leaving because he's too nervous," Someoka said to the team.

"I don't think so," Endou shooked his head. "He's really amazing, that Kyuujou." The others except Someoka nodded, agreeing with what Endou said. Someoka sighed. _Everyone thinks that he's amazing... except me, _Someoka thought. _Why? Why is he amazing?  
_

Then suddenly, there's something really surprising not long after Kyuujou left the maid cafe. While Handa was deciding what he wanted to order, a maid asked him, "What would you like to order, master?"

"I-I..." Handa nervously said. But when he looked at the maid... he gasped. The maid was... someone that Raimon knew!

"A-Akiyama-san?" Handa asked the maid. The maid was Yoko! The other members of Raimon was also surprised.

"What are you doing here...?" Endou asked Yoko. Yoko grinned.

"I worked part-time here, hee hee!" Yoko giggled.

"But why?" Handa asked. "And why you never came to see Raimon practice anymore?"

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story. I heard that your next opponent is Shuuyou Meito, and I figured that you will come here, because this is Shuuyou Meito's favorite place and you wanted to learn something about Shuuyou Meito," Yoko explained. "So then I worked here, so that I could meet you all! You know, onii-chan said that he will follow me wherever I go so I can't talk to you guys, but I guess he's too embarrassed to come to this maid cafe... So then he won't follow me here, right?"

"Oh... okay..." Handa said as he sweatdropped. _This girl is so strange! _he thought. Then he looked at Yoko's necklace. "Akiyama, may I ask you something?" he asked Yoko._  
_

"Yes, what is it, normal-looking master?" Yoko asked Handa back. **(PS: He's one of the most normal looking person in Raimon, don't you think so?)**

"That necklace, is it something very important to you?"

Yoko gasped. "How do you know?" she asked.

Handa smiled. "You wear it everyday," he replied. "By the way, who gave that to you? Is it Kyuujou? He wore the same necklace as you are."

_E-Eh..? _Yoko thought. _How should I answer this question...? _"Er... who's Kyuujou?" Yoko asked him. Actually, she knew who Kyuujou is, but she pretended to don't know him.

"He's a new player in Raimon, he's very amazing at playing soccer!" Handa said to Yoko as he smiled.

"Oh... okay..." Yoko said. _Shinichi's__ smile looks familiar, _Yoko thought. _But I have a feeling that he's not the boy/girl from my memories... _

**-Flashback- **

_"Umm... why are you crying, little girl?" a girl asked Yoko. She was really worried about her, from the looks of it._

_"A boy hitted and kicked me! It... hurts..." Yoko answered as she cried._

_"Are you bleeding?" the girl asked again._

_Yoko nodded. "Y-Yes..." she said as she showed the injury on her right leg. "Here it is..."_

_"Who did this to you?!" The girl asked._

_"It's-"_

_"It's me," Hitotsuji said. "My name is Hitotsuji Yuji, just so you know."_

_The girl was very furious to that Hitotsuji person. Then she turned to Yoko. "Is this the one who kicked and hitted you?" she asked._

_Yoko nodded. "Yes.." she said, sobbing._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you so you won't be hitted and kicked by this Hitotsuji Yuji person anymore!" The girl said, smiling._

_Yoko smiled. "H-Hontouni...? A-Arigatou..."_

_"You're welcome..." she said. Then she turned back to Hitotsuji. "Let's settle this! You and I will take turns guarding the net and kicking the ball! If I can score one point past you, then you must stop bullying this girl!"_

_"Sounds fine to me," Hitotsuji replied. "And I will win, for sure! If you can't win the match, then I'll torture you and your friend! You wouldn't want that, do you?"_

_"...Please...be...careful..." Yoko said. She was really worried about the girl. Will she be alright? she thought._

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The girl smiled as she ran towards the pitch.  
_

**-End of Flashback-**

_Another strange memory..._ Yoko thought. _Why was the person a girl? Wasn't the person who stopped Hitotsuji from bullying me a boy? But why... Argh! It's so confusing! _

**PS: Well, chapter 18 ends here~! So... another strange memory! Why is it a GIRL who appeared in Yoko's memories, not a BOY? Find out in the later chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Sweets Shop

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 19 - The Sweets Shop  
**

_RING! RING! RING! _Yoko's alarm clock rang. Yoko woke up and yawned. After she turned off the alarm, she took the calendar and looked at the dates. Suddenly she realized that today's Raimon's match against Shuuyou Meito! _How could I forgot about it?! _Yoko thought. She then quickly took a shower and wore proper clothes, then she went down for breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she took a glance on the clock. _It's 15 minutes before the match... I overslept! Oh no! _Yoko thought. Then she ate her breakfast a little faster than before. "I'm going!" she shouted to her mother.

"Be careful!" her mother advised. Yoko nodded. Then quickly, she ran towards the pitch for the Football Frontier Qualifiers (Raimon vs. Shuuyou Meito). As she ran, she looked at her watch. _It's five minutes before the match... I must run faster! _Yoko thought. Then she ran faster. But then, when she was running past the shopping area, there came a drizzle. Then not long after that, it rained. Then it became a heavy rain. Thunder and lightning everywhere. All of the people around her went to the shops to shelter. Yoko sighed. _I won't make it in time for the match, _she thought. _Maybe, by the time the rain stop_s_, the match is over. _Then she sighed again and went to a sweets shop near where she's standing.** (PS: It's the sweets shop where Endou met the Mutaka triplets.) **After she went inside, she looked around the shop. _There are so many sweets here_, Yoko thought. _I wonder if there's the chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy here... _**(PS: The Sweet Sweet Candy is a sweets brand.)** _Ah... there it is! _Yoko thought happily after she found a chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy.

**-Flashback- **

_"Let's settle this! You and I will take turns guarding the net and kicking the ball! If I can score one point past you, then you must stop bullying this girl!"_

_"Sounds fine to me," Hitotsuji replied. "And I will win, for sure! If you can't win the match, then I'll torture you and your friend! You wouldn't want that, do you?"_

_"...Please...be...careful..." Yoko said. She was really worried about the boy. Will he be alright? she thought._

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The boy smiled as he ran towards the pitch. Then he ran towards the net and guarded it. Hitotsuji smiled evilly, then he ran towards the net and kicked the ball with full strength.  
_

_"I won't let you score a goal past me!" The boy said to Hitotsuji. Then the boy gathered all of his strength and succeeded at catching the ball that Hitotsuji kicked with full strength!  
_

**-End of Flashback- **

_'I won't let you score a goal past me'...? _Yoko thought. _That... really... sounds like Endou... And come to think of it, I got most of the deja vu when I'm near Endou... Could Endou be the boy of my memories..? _

**-Flashback Continued- **

_"W-What?" Hitotsuji said, he didn't believe what he had just saw. "B-But I kicked it with full strength.. Tck." _

_The boy of Yoko's memories jumped in excitement. "Hooray! I succeeded at catching the ball for the first time!" he said. **(PS: Just so you know, he had never been a goalkeeper before.)**_

_Hitotsuji smiled evilly. "Don't be too excited, I will catch the ball you kicked..." Then they exchanged places. Hitotsuji guarded the net, while the boy shoots. _

_**I hope he's alright...** Yoko thought. **Because that boy name Hitotsuji Yuji have a very powerful** **catch hissatsu technique... called Rocket Kobushi 2... But there's a difference between Rocket Kobushi and Rocket Kobushi 2. The user gathers energy in his/her right arm and forms an energy fist and fires it towards the incoming shoot in Rocket Kobushi, but in Rocket Kobushi 2, the user gathers energy in his/her right arm and forms an energy fist and fired it towards the incoming shoot AND also the person who shoots. The person who shoots will be injured! This is bad...  
**_

_"Stop it!" Yoko cried and ran towards the pitch. The pain in her leg felt more painful than before, but she didn't care. She didn't want the boy to get injured just because he wanted Hitotsuji to stop bullying her. "Stop it! The one who kicked the ball will be the one who get injured... let me kick the ball so I will be the one who gets injured, not you!" _

_"But then, I can't! You're INJURED! Sit on the bench right now, or else the pain in your leg will feel more painful than before!" the boy shouted to Yoko. _

_"Let me kick the ball!" Yoko shouted to the boy as she cried.  
_

_"I'll kick the ball!" The boy shouted back. Hitotsuji just watched them as he smiled evilly.** Idiots... **he thought. **Especially the girl. Why would she want** **kick the ball even though she knew that she was injured? **  
_

_Yoko wanted to kick the ball, so did the boy. As she cried, she kicked the ball. But the boy kicked the ball at the same time she kicked the ball! The ball shined really brightly and went up to the sky. Then Yoko and the boy jumped and kicked the ball together. The ball went to the net with a tail like a comet. **(PS: You do know that comets have tails, don't you?)** In short, they created a shoot hissatsu technique... accidentally.  
_

**-End of Flashback- **

___That hissatsu technique... _Yoko thought as she smiled_. __That's the hissatsu technique that we made accidentally... I think we both named it... The Comet's Cry, since I cried when I kicked the ball..._

**-Continued Flashback- **

_Hitotsuji smiled evilly. **You still won't score past me, even though you have that 'powerful' shoot hissatsu technique, **he thought. **You ****two must feel the powerful strength of my Rocket Kobushi 2! **__Hitotsuji then gathered energy in his right arm and formed an energy fist and fired it towards the incoming shoot and also Yoko and the boy. But then, the energy fist wasn't powerful enough to stop the ball from entering the net. The ball then went into the net. The boy won the challenge! _

_"Now, I won the challenge already! Now stop bullying this girl!" the boy said to Hitotsuji angrily. Hitotsuji just smiled evilly and left Yoko and the boy, without saying anything. "Well, that should do it," the boy said to himself. "I guess he won't bully you again." Yoko just nodded as she blushed.  
_

_"A-Arigato... for stopping him from bullying me..." Yoko thanked the boy as she blushed. The boy smiled at her. "By the way... I'm Akiyama Yoko... what's your name...?"  
_

_"My name is-" _

**-End of Flashback- **

Yoko sighed. _The flashback won't tell me who the boy's name is. It's been like this for two times. The first time was at the match against Occult, and the second time was just now... _she thought as she went to the cashier to pay for the chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy.

**-Flashback- **

_"Now, let's buy the chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy!_" _the boy said to Yoko as he ran to the sweets shop. _

_"Is it yummy?" Yoko asked. She always loved chocolate-flavored candies, but one of her friends at school said that chocolate-flavored candies from the Sweet Sweet Candy brand was not yummy. _

_"Of course it is!" The boy replied Yoko's question as he ran to the sweets shop together with Yoko. _

_"But... my friend at school-"_

_"Well, it's your friend at school. But I think that the taste is very yummy! You'll like it, I know that!" _

**-End of Flashback- **

Then Yoko remembered something. _The candy... was bought in this sweet shop! Maybe this old woman knew who the boy of my memories is! _Yoko thought. After she paid the candy, Yoko asked the old woman who run the sweets shop. "Err... oba-san, when I was still a little girl, I went to this sweets shop to buy a chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy with a boy, am I right?"

"Yes, you are, my dear," the old woman replied.

"So... obaa-san, could you tell me the boy's name...?" Yoko asked the old woman hopefully. The old woman shooked her head.

"Sorry, I can't, my dear," the old woman answered. "Because the boy himself told me to not tell you his name."

Yoko sighed. "But he went to the pitch for the FF Qualifiers," the old woman continued. Yoko gasped.

"The... FF Qualifiers?" Yoko asked the old woman back. The old woman smiled and nodded. "And... You know, the boy is the one that cares for other people greatly, the one that is so passionate about soccer... and the one who has a very pure smile."

"Arigatou, obaa-san," Yoko thanked the old woman for giving her some information. Then she left the sweets shop and ran towards the pitch for the FF Qualifiers (Raimon vs. Shuuyou Meito).

_So then the boy is the one who cares for other people greatly, the one who is so passionate about soccer... and the one who has a very pure smile? And he went to the FF Qualifiers (Raimon vs. Shuuyou Meito) pitch? I might be able to meet the boy of my memories there, in the pitch! _Yoko thought happily. _Finally... _

Finally, she arrived at the pitch. By the time she arrived at the pitch, the rain stopped.

**PS: This is the chapter full of Yoko's memories... Hope you enjoy it! And the boy is ... Hmm, the one who cares for other people greatly, the one who is so passionate about soccer... and the one who has a very pure smile? Who is he? Find out in the later chapters! (Or maybe in the next** **chapter? Guess by yourself!) By the way, review please~~  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Fake Memories

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 20 - Fake Memories**

"Minna, I'm-" Yoko stopped. When she looked around the pitch, there's nobody there. _Did they go home? _Yoko thought. _Or_ _did they go to the club room? _

"What are you searching for?" She heard someone asking her.

Yoko turned back to the person who asked her and said, "I'm searching for-" Yoko didn't continue her sentence. When she realized who the person is, she stepped backwards, her eyes widened in fear. "...Hitotsuji-kun!"

Hitotsuji smiled evilly. "Yes, it's me," he said to Yoko. Then he went towards Yoko and kicked and punched her until he felt satisfied. But he was never satisfied, just so you readers know.

_I... must... ask... him... who the boy of my childhood memories is! _Yoko thought. _But he punched and kicked me more harder than before... It felt so painful... so painful... so painful... _Yoko was sure that she will die anytime soon. Tears came out from her eyes. What if she died without knowing who the boy of her memories is? _This is just one last time, if he won't answer, then... I won't ask him again... This is just for one last time... _

Then with a very loud voice, she shouted to Hitotsuji, "Tell me who the boy's name is, ONEGAI!" It's the loudest shout in her life. Then everything went black.

* * *

**-Dream- **

_________________________________________________________________"Umm... why are you crying, little girl?" The boy asked Yoko._

_________________________________________________________________"Umm... why are you crying, little girl?" The girl asked Yoko._

___________________________________________________________________"Are you bleeding?" the boy asked again._

_____________________________________________________________________"Are you bleeding?" the girl asked again._

_______________________________________________________________________"Who did this to you?!" The boy asked._

_________________________________________________________________________"Who did this to you?!" The girl asked._

''_Is this the one who kicked and hitted you?" he asked._

___''Is this the one who kicked and hitted you?" she asked._

_____"Don't worry, I'll help you so you won't be hitted and kicked by this Hitotsuji Yuji person anymore!" The boy said, smiling._

_______"Don't worry, I'll help you so you won't be hitted and kicked by this Hitotsuji Yuji person anymore!" The girl said, smiling._

_________"You're welcome..." he said._

___________"You're welcome..." she said._

_____________"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The boy smiled as he ran towards the pitch._

_______________"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The girl smiled as she ran towards the pitch._

_________________"I won't let you score a goal past me!" The boy said to Hitotsuji._

___________________"I won't let you score a goal past me!" The girl said to Hitotsuji._

_____________________"Hooray! I succeeded at catching the ball for the first time!" he said. _

_______________________"Hooray! I succeeded at catching the ball for the first time!" she said. _

_________________________"But then, I can't! You're INJURED! Sit on the bench right now, or else the pain in your leg will feel more painful than before!" the boy shouted to Yoko. _

___________________________"But then, I can't! You're INJURED! Sit on the bench right now, or else the pain in your leg will feel more painful than before!" the girl shouted to Yoko. _

_____________________________"I'll kick the ball!" The boy shouted back._

_______________________________"I'll kick the ball!" The girl shouted back._

_________________________________"Now, I won the challenge already! Now stop bullying this girl!" the boy said to Hitotsuji angrily. _

___________________________________"Now, I won the challenge already! Now stop bullying this girl!" the girl said to Hitotsuji angrily. _

_____________________________________"Well, that should do it," the boy said to himself. "I guess he won't bully you again." _

_______________________________________"Well, that should do it," the girl said to herself. "I guess he won't bully you again." _

_____________________________________________________"My name is—"_

_"Do you want to play soccer with us? It'll be very fun!" a boy said._

___"Do you want to play soccer with us? It'll be very fun!" a girl said._

_"What position? MF (Midfielder), DF (Defender), GK (Goalkeeper), or FW (Forward)?" a boy asked Yoko._

_"What position? MF (Midfielder), DF (Defender), GK (Goalkeeper), or FW (Forward)?" a girl asked Yoko.  
_

___"Ok, it's settled! I guess you better play as a forward!" the boy said._

_"Ok, it's settled! I guess you better play as a forward!" the girl said._

_______"Well, you are really one of a kind." the boy said as he smiled._

_______"Well, you are really one of a kind." the girl said as she smiled._

___"When you're down, you should come here!" a boy said to Yoko.  
_

_____"When you're down, you should come here!" a girl said to Yoko.  
_

_______"Come back here!" a boy panted. _

_________"Come back here!" a girl panted. _

___________"Wow, you're really good at running. You'll be an amazing midfielder and forward one day, if you like playing soccer, that is." a boy said._

_____________"Wow, you're really good at running. You'll be an amazing midfielder and forward one day, if you like playing soccer, that is." a girl said._

_______________"Goalkeepers uses speed too? I don't know about that." a boy said in disbelief._

_"Goalkeepers uses speed too? I don't know about that." a girl said in disbelief._

___"I've never been a goalkeeper, so I didn't know all about it. But you know about it, and you know almost anything about soccer, so I guess one day you'll be a very professional soccer player. And if you are, then at the day of your match, I'll be sure to watch and cheer for you at the front row seats!"  
_

_"Now, let's buy the chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy!_" _the boy said to Yoko as he ran to the sweets shop. _

_"Now, let's buy the chocolate-flavored Sweet Sweet Candy!_" _the girl said to Yoko as she ran to the sweets shop. _

___"Of course it is!" The boy replied Yoko's question as he ran to the sweets shop together with Yoko. _

_____"Of course it is!" The girl replied Yoko's question as she ran to the sweets shop together with Yoko. _

_______"Well, it's your friend at school. But I think that the taste is very yummy! You'll like it, I know that!" _

_______________"Akiyama, come here! I want to give you something." The girl called Yoko._

_________________"Akiyama, come here! I want to give you something." The boy called Yoko._

_"You're moving from Inazuma Elementary School to Teikoku, right?" The boy asked, just to make sure._

___"You're moving from Inazuma Elementary School to Teikoku, right?" The girl asked, just to make sure._

_____"Hey, don't cry! Oh yes, here, come with me!"The boy said, pulling Yoko's hand._

_______"Hey, don't cry! Oh yes, here, come with me!"The girl said, pulling Yoko's hand._

_________"There's still time, come on!"_

___________"We're going to climb up here!" the boy said, pointing to the top of Inazuma Tower._

_____________"We're going to climb up here!" the girl said, pointing to the top of Inazuma Tower._

_______________"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!" The boy grinned._

_________________"It's okay, it's just for a while! I've never been up there before, too, so it'll be the first time for both of us!" The girl grinned._

___________________"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall," The boy said, smiling._

_____________________"Don't worry! I'll hold your hand so you won't fall," The girl said, smiling._

_______________________"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!" the boy said._

_______________________________________________"Phew! The hard work has finally paid off!" the girl said._

_________________________"Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!" The boy explained as he smiled._

_________________________"__________________________Yeah, I know! It's beautiful, isn't it? A boy in my class said that this is the best place in the world according to him, so that's why I'm asking you to climb up this tower, so I can see the beautiful sunset with you!" The girl explained as she smiled._

_____________________________________________________"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you." The boy then gave Yoko a very beautiful swan-shaped pendant._

_______________________________________________________"Oh, that? Here, this is what I want to give you." The girl then gave Yoko a very beautiful swan-shaped pendant._

_________________________________________________________"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!" The boy said to Yoko, hoping that she would come back one day. _

___________________________________________________________"Wow, you're right! It is good on you. I guess I bought the right pendant. And please promise me, that you will still remember me, and that you will come back one day!" The girl said to Yoko, hoping that she would come back one day. _

_____________________________________________________________"I'm going to miss you... Goodbye," the boy said._

_______________________________________________________________"I'm going to miss you... Goodbye," the girl said._

_______________________________________________________________"...Goodbye..." _

**-End of Dream-**

Yoko woke up and found herself still in the pitch. But she didn't feel painful on her leg and chest anymore, because... "Hitotsuji-kun? Why are you...?" She could see that Hitotsuji gave some ointment on her legs. Yoko smiled at him gently with a smile that made Hitotsuji blush. "Arigatou, Hitotsuji-kun," Yoko thanked Hitotsuji.

"You're welcome," Hitotsuji replied as he blushed harder. Yoko then thought of something.

"Er, Hitotsuji-kun, I just had a dream which made me confused. So... can I ask you something?" Yoko asked Hitotsuji. _Maybe he's willing to tell me, _Yoko thought.

"Sure," Hitotsuji replied, which made Yoko feel unusual. _That's very odd that he wanted to answer my question, _Yoko thought. _Usually he didn't want to answer... but never mind. _

"So then... who's exactly my childhood friend, a girl or a boy?" Yoko asked him. Hitotsuji just remain silent when he heard _a boy. __I really hate that boy... I really hate him... _he thought.

"Hitotsuji-kun?"

Hitotsuji sighed. He decided to tell Yoko the truth, even though actually he really hate the boy. "The boy was your childhood friend," he replied.

_Just as I thought, _Yoko thought. _The boy was my childhood friend. _But she was still curious about something. "So... what about the girl?" she asked.

Hitotsuji sighed again, and answered, "The girl and your memories with the girl... was just fake memories."


	21. Chapter 21: Fake Memories (Again)

**Pieces of Childhood Memories**

**Chapter 21 - Fake Memories (Again)**

Yoko widened her eyes in shock. "Fake... memories...?" she asked Hitotsuji. "But... how?"

Hitotsuji sighed. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but he must. "Well, I'll tell you from the beginning," Hitotsuji replied. "When the boy of your memories finished hugging you, you ran across the road to go to your car. But then in the middle of crossing the road, you were hit by a truck with full speed. I was watching the accident at that time. Then, you were taken to the hospital. I asked your parents if I can come inside your room in the hospital you're in, and they said yes. When I came into your room, you're already awake. **Where am I?** You asked me. **Who are you?** You asked me too. I told you my name, and I also told you what your name is. Then you asked me, **Why am I in this hospital? **Then I explained everything. I explained all about your family and your memories. But I told you fake memories. I told you that the person in your memories was a girl, not a boy-"

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell me back then that the person of my memories was a girl?" Yoko asked.

Hitotsuji sighed again. He really really didn't want to tell her, but... "Because... I..." Hitotsuji replied. "Because I like you."

_Eh? _Yoko thought, confused. _How could Hitotsuji that likes to punch me and kick me likes me? That's impossible! _

"That's why, I told you those fake memories," Hitotsuji continued. "Because I don't want you to always remember that boy of your memories and then starting liking him..."

**-Flashback-**

_Hitotsuji just remained silent when he saw Yoko hit by a truck. **Yoko... how could that happen to you? **he thought. Then he saw Yoko being carried to the hospital. Then he thought of something. **This... this is my only chance once in a lifetime!** **If she lost her memories... then...** he thought as he ran towards the hospital. In the hospital, he searched for Yoko's parents and Sakuma. He climbed the stairs. He searched at the first floor, but he didn't find them. He searched at the second floor, but he still didn't find them. Finally he found them at the third floor. He could see Yoko's parents and Sakuma sitting in front of Yoko's room. Hitotsuji then approached them. "Err.. auntie, may I come in to Yoko's room?" he asked. Yoko's mother nodded as she sobbed._

_"Sure thing," she replied, "but she has lost her memories, she didn't even remember me! So, could you tell her all of her memories?" _

_Hitotsuji nodded. "You can count on me, auntie!" Then he came inside Yoko's room and saw Yoko lying on the hospital bed. "Yoko-san...?" He didn't believe what he saw. On the hospital bed, there lied Yoko in the bed with an emotionless face. She seemed confused of what has happened to her. She also seemed that she didn't know what her name is.  
_

_"Who are you?" she asked Hitotsuji. **Yes! My prediction was right! She DID forgot her memories! Mwahahaha! Now... I can tell her fake memories about the boy... **Hitotsuji thought. _

_"I'm Hitotsuji Yuji, your friend," Hitotsuji told her. _

_"So... who am I?" Yoko asked. _

_"Your name is Akiyama Yoko," Hitotsuji explained. "You have a mother named Mikazuki Yuriko-san, a father - I don't really know his name, though - a dog named Goldie, and an onii-chan named Sakuma Jirou! You also have a friend... named Cheryl, from America! She was the one who gave you the swan-shaped pendant you're wearing!" _

_Yoko then looked at her pendant. **Oh, so the person who gave this pendant name's Cheryl...** Yoko thought. "So... what does Cheryl-chan looks like?" Yoko asked Hitotsuji. _

_"Her hair and eye color looks like Oikawa Tsurara from the film Nurarihyon no Mago, her fringe looks like Mana from the film Rune Factory 2, and her personality kinda looks like Chiyo Mihama from the film Azumanga Daioh! Oh, and by the way, because she resembles many characters, people sometimes call her 'Oikawa Tsurara Mana Chiyo Elegant Excellent Pretty Beautiful Cute Perfect! " Hitotsuji explained. "Didn't you remember her?" _

_"I... don't..." Yoko answered. **(PS: You all DO know who Tsurara, Mana, and Chiyo is, don't you?) **_

_"Anyways, she is your best friend ever!" Hitotsuji replied. _

_"O-Okay..." _

**-End of Flashback-**

Then, after Hitotsuji finished his sentence, Yoko sighed."Then, if you like me, you will do anything that I ask you, right?" she asked. Hitotsuji nodded. Then Yoko continued her question. "So why did you never reply me when I ask you what the name of the boy of my memories is?"

"That is another case," Hitotsuji replied Yoko. "I will do anything except telling what the name of the boy of your memories is." Then Hitotsuji stood up and walked away. "I know now, that you only like that boy of your memories, and that you will never like me... So now I will stop hitting and punching you, and I will no longer be jealous of that boy of your memories."

"Hitotsuji-kun..."

"And," Hitotsuji continued his sentence as he walked away, "I will never tell you the name of the boy of your memories. If you truly like the boy, you will remember his name, won't you?" Then he walked away, and that was the last time Yoko saw him. She never saw the boy again ever since.

**PS: Chapter 21 finally ends~! Now... it is revealed that Hitotsuji likes Yoko O.O Too many people likes Yoko, right? 1. Gouenji. 2. Kidou. 3. Endou. 4. Hitotsuji. So... who's the next person who likes her? And by the way, sorry for the quite long update! And also... MAYBE, at the next chapter, the boy of her memories' name will be revealed! I guess all of you must be wanting to know who the boy of her memories' name is... right? Well, you must wait patiently for the next chapter! Ja ne! See you later!**


End file.
